Porcelaine brisée
by DesoPasDeso
Summary: Draco Malefoy rentre à Poudlard pour entamer sa 6ème année, heureux d'y retrouver ses amis et son petit ami... Mais des choix récents, notamment en terme d'idéologie, l'exposent aux vengeances retorses de certains camarades de Serpentard. Après une première nuit atroce, va t-il réussir à surmonter ses traumatismes et continuer à avancer, aidé par les siens? ATTENTION: viol, Slash
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toi, ô lecteur intrépide. Je te préviens tout de suite, cette fanfic n'est PAS SAFE. Elle aborde de manière graphique des thèmes violents comme le viol et a une ambiance (du moins au début) assez dark. C'est pas du "hurt/comfort" pour rien, et autant le comfort sera bien développé, autant le hurt avant est hardcore. Donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Et évidemment, c'est de la pure fiction. Le viol est un acte horrible et condamnable... Vous voilà prévenu.e.s, si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls!_

Le soir de sa rentrée en sixième année, Draco alla se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était content d'être retourné à Poudlard, en partie parce que les grands yeux tristes de sa mère, dans le manoir vide, commençaient à lui peser, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, mais surtout parce que rentrer à Poudlard signifiait retrouver Pansy, sa meilleure amie, et Blaise, son petit ami depuis l'année précédente. Le jeune homme s'endormit le cœur léger, pensant à tort qu'il avait laissé au Manoir ses angoisses et problèmes...

* * *

La sensation d'une peau froide contre ses poignets le tira d'un coup du sommeil. Malgré le noir ambiant qui régnait dans le dortoir des Serpentards, il distingua une forme au dessus de lui qu'il reconnut comme Crabbe.

« Qu'est ce... ? »

Une autre main grasse vint s'écraser sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Draco sentit une panique noire monter en lui : non seulement Crabbe était penché sur lui, dans son lit, et lui tenait les poignets fermement, mais Goyle était debout à côté de son oreiller, à lui fermer la bouche. Et surtout, il y avait une silhouette noire filiforme devant le pied de son lit, menaçante.

Draco mordit la main suintante de Goyle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Comme prévu, ce geste lui permit de récupérer sa bouche.

« Nott, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

L'autre eut un petit rire glacial. C'était bien Nott qui le regardait. Un garçon habituellement discret, mais qui avait toujours provoqué du malaise chez Draco.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, _Draco_. Je ne vais rien faire que tu désapprouverais... »

Sur un ton faussement badin, Nott reprit :

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les garçons ? »

« Nott, je te préviens, si... »

« _Bloclang ! »_

Draco sentit sa langue se raidir.

Il vit Nott s'approcher et baisser d'un geste brusque sa couverture, avant de laisser courir ses doigts de manière perverse le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à son entre-jambe qu'il pressa violemment. Draco étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il tenta de se dégager mais Crabbe s'était assis à califourchon sur son ventre et retenait ses jambes, tandis que Goyle avait pris le relais pour maintenir ses poignets. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Il sentit qu'on retirait son bas de pyjama, puis son haut. Il ne put réprimer un frissonnement lorsque avec une lenteur insoutenable, son dernier habit, un caleçon, fut à son tour enlevé, moins parce qu'il faisait froid -la présence écrasante des deux molosses bloquait le froid- que parce qu'il se sentait atrocement démuni, ainsi mis à nu, et que la main qui s'attarda sur ses fesses ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

Bien qu'il s'y était préparé, il cria de surprise lorsque ses jambes furent brutalement écartées et qu'un doigt humide s'introduisit sans délicatesse en lui.

« Oh, ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu aimes ça » murmura Nott.

Draco voulut lui hurler que non, mais le sort bloquait toujours sa langue. Il ne put que produire un cri de bête blessée lorsque Nott enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui, déclenchant un rire sourd chez son agresseur.

« Crabbe, Goyle, occupez vous du haut, je crois que je ne lui suffis pas. »

Une bouche humide et chaude s'attaqua à son cou, le léchant, le suçant et le mordant. Avec horreur, Draco entendit Crabbe, toujours assis sur son ventre, grogner de plaisir dans son cou, sa respiration devenant plus rapide, tandis que ses grosses mains agrippaient violemment ses épaules et malaxaient son torse et ses tétons. Au moment où Crabbe abandonnait son cou meurtri et prenait entre ses lèvres épaisses son téton, Nott introduisit un troisième doigt, creusant en lui.

Draco pensa qu'il avait touché le fond, et puis Goyle s'y mit à son tour... Un instant, la pression contre ses poignets disparut, mais elle revint avant qu'il n'ait pu se dégager. Draco ouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Au dessus de son visage, Goyle, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres, approchait son énorme virilité tordue vers lui.

« Allez, ouvre la bouche, salope » lui intima le gros garçon en promenant sa monstrueuse bite sur son visage.

Draco serra les lèvres, bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette chose répugnante violer sa bouche.

« Ouvre ! »

Crabbe lui mordit les tétons en même temps que Nott enfonçait ses deux derniers doigts et pressait sa virilité dans son autre main. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche sur un cri de douleur, et Goyle en profita pour forcer son entrée de son engin démesurément grand. Il entra dans sa gorge, obstruant ses conduits, cognant contre l'intérieur de son cou, tandis que les doigts de Nott cédaient leur place à son pénis, dur et violent et que l'étau se resserrait autour de sa propre bite. Le corps de Draco se cambra malgré le garçon assis sur lui, tentant d'échapper à cette double pénétration, et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Une toux violente tenta d'expulser Goyle et le bas de son corps se crispa autour de Nott, des spasmes incontrôlables secouant son arrière meurtri. Mais les deux corps étrangers tinrent bon et commencèrent à bouger en lui, lentement d'abord, cherchant à se frayer un chemin en lui, puis de plus en plus fort, remplissant son corps d'un feu dévorant, destructeur, douloureux.

La bite énorme de Goyle l'étouffait, lui raclant la gorge et lui donnant l'impression de ne plus avoir d'air. Mais celle de Nott était pire. Plus petite, elle était animée par une rage rare et s'agitait brutalement dans son ventre, sortant puis rentrant violemment en lui, semblant par sa rapidité se multiplier et remplir le bas de son corps de douleur. Par deux fois, elle cracha un flot de sperme poisseux en lui, mollissant un instant, mais presque aussitôt, elle se tendait à nouveau, incroyablement dure et perçante, et reprenait avec une fureur décuplée son travail dévastateur. En même temps, Nott pressait ses fesses entre ses doigts, les griffant sauvagement lorsqu'il accompagnait ses coups de butoir en ramenant le corps de Draco vers lui, dans une volonté de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore en lui. Secousse après secousse, son corps lui était arraché.

Draco ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cet enfer durait lorsque Crabbe qui devait s'ennuyer abandonna son torse, se retourna et se coucha sur lui, l'écrasant de son poids, ses grosses jambes écartées de part et d'autre de son cou et sa bite dure pressée contre son torse humide de bave. Nott lui abandonna la virilité de Draco et Crabbe la prit avidement dans sa bouche chaude, tentant de la réveiller par des léchouilles violentes et de répugnants mouvements de sucions autour du gland. Probablement vexé de son insuccès, Crabbe se mit à jouer avec les testicules de sa victime et à mordiller son gland, ce qui eut pour résultat principal d'exciter l'agresseur qui se mit à frotter son membre raidi sur le torse de sa victime et à presser furieusement ses hanches délicates entre ses gros doigts, toujours en grognant de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Nott et Goyle avaient continué leur travail ravageur. Draco, les yeux aveugles de douleur, les cris noyés par le pénis de Goyle, sentait son corps ployer un peu plus à chaque mouvement de rein de Nott, comme s'il allait bientôt céder et se déchirer en deux. Il n'était plus que fièvre et douleur.

Au bout d'un temps infini, la bête dans sa gorge eut un ultime spasme et dans un mouvement pour sortir de sa bouche, délivra un flot monstrueux de sperme dans sa gorge, sur ses lèvres et son visage. Draco recracha ce qu'il put sur l'oreiller, mais l'autre agrippa ses cheveux blonds pour l'empêcher de s'essuyer le visage sur le drap. Puis, avec un rire gras, il posa à nouveau son engin molli sur son visage, s'amusant à redessiner ses traits de son gland humide.

Bientôt Nott délivra un ultime coup de butoir au plus profond de son ventre, ce qui déclencha une quatrième éjaculation interne. Il tenta de bouger encore un peu sa bite, en un écœurant bruit mouillé, puis comme elle restait molle, il finit par se retirer de l'antre fumante. Après une dernière tape sur les fesses de sa victime, il s'amusa à dessiner des formes sur le drap avec le liquide blanc et rouge qui s'échappait de Draco.

« Bon, Goyle, tu as bientôt fini ? » demanda t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Le gros garçon lâcha la virilité de Draco d'entre ses lèvres, releva la tête, honteux, et balbutia :

« Il ne veut pas bander.

\- Toi par contre, c'est une autre histoire » répondit ironiquement Nott.

Crabbe éclata d'un gros rire gras.

« Bon, tu peux terminer mon travail si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu exploses. Et j'ai d'autres choses à lui faire, afin de bien imprimer le souvenir de cette belle nuit... » reprit Nott.

Draco gémit faiblement et remua de plus belle, essayant d'échapper à ses agresseurs. Si Crabbe s'y mettait à son tour, son corps se briserait. Il était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement...

Quand Crabbe enfonça son pénis énorme en lui, le jeune homme sentit sa vision se brouiller. Et à peine l'autre eut commencé à bouger en grognant de plaisir, forçant le passage et creusant toujours plus loin dans sa victime, la douleur fut si intense que le blond perdit connaissance. Il entendit juste Crabbe dire qu'il y avait tellement de sperme et de sang en lui que c'était comme du lubrifiant, les rires étouffés de ses camarades, puis il sombra dans un coma salutaire, au moment où Nott saisissait ses poignets et les effleurait de la pointe de sa baguette...

* * *

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, Blaise fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui caressait sa joue brune. Il s'étira paresseusement dans son lit et sourit au parc, derrière la vitre de la fenêtre, persuadé que la journée serait riche et joyeuse.

Et puis il vit sur l'horloge qu'il était dix heures. Un doute s'imisca aussitôt dans son esprit: la sonnerie de leur réveil magique était stridente, il ne l'avait jamais ratée. Regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû comme chaque matin entendre les vols des hiboux qui rejoignaient la volière, les gémissements du vent et les bruits du saule cogneur en contrebas.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa baguette et lança un « Finite Incantatem » d'un murmure inquiet. Aussitôt, les bruits familiers du dehors lui parvinrent, joyeux et familiers.

Pris d'un doute affreux, il sauta hors de son lit, baguette brandie, et parcourut la chambre du regard. Trois des lits étaient vides. Bien que la couverture recouvrait le dernier, on devinait aisément la forme d'un corps allongé en dessous. Une main pâle, gracieuse, pendait sur le côté, comme morte. Une goutte de sang perlait le long de ses doigts.

« Non, non, non » marmonna Blaise, terrifié, en s'approchant du lit. Il retira la couette d'un coup sec... Et vacilla devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

Draco, nu, était inerte. Très pâle, il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, ou plutôt à un joli bibelot en porcelaine que des mains brutales auraient brisé. Car ce beau corps si frêle et si délicat affichait partout des souillures : des griffures sur les poignets, le torse et les fesses, des suçons dans le cou et sur l'aine, des gouttes séchées de sperme sur la bouche et le long de la joue, et surtout une atroce flaque blanche et rouge entre les cuisses. Sur ses poignets, gravées dans sa chair, deux phrases terribles se détachaient sur la peau pâle : « petite pute » et « traître à mon sang ».

Blaise serra violemment sa baguette. Le coupable, quel qu'il soit, payerait pour chaque goutte de sang et de sperme.

Avec précaution, le jeune homme se pencha sur son petit ami et l'enroula dans ses bras protecteurs, passant un doigt aimant sur sa joue poisseuse et retirant une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux clos.

"C'est fini Draco, je suis là... Pour toujours." souffla t-il d'une voix tendre.

Il lui sembla que Draco se recroquevillait faiblement contre son torse.

Alors seulement, grave et décidé, Blaise se leva, son amant serré contre son cœur, et sortit de ce dortoir maudit...

 **Voilà. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Je me tâte à faire une suite. Ce serait alors le début d'une fic avec Draco et Blaise comme héros, où on verrait notamment les séquelles et la rémission de Draco et comment ils essaient de passer par delà, d'avancer. Peut-être même que j'amènerais de l'action et un vrai scénar... Mais tout ça dépend en grande partie de vous : si vous me demandez de poursuivre, je le ferai surement ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Le chapitre horrible est passé. Maintenant, c'est toujours psychologiquement dur, mais moins graphique qu'au début._

 _Merci à ceux qui ont commenté. anonymes92: je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Et effectivement, Blaise et Rogue vont entre autres aider Draco à guérir. Mais je prévois de garder Draco-Blaise comme couple, et non de basculer sur un Drarry, même si ptt que Harry apparaîtra un peu dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier la fic :)_

 _Allez, on s'y colle!_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco crut d'abord qu'il n'avait fait qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Après tout, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et les images qui hantaient son esprit étaient beaucoup trop violentes pour être réelles… Et puis le jeune homme vit qu'il était non pas dans son lit, mais à l'infirmerie. Et puis Mme Pomfresh se jeta sur lui et lui expliqua qu'il avait bu une potion qui lui empêchait de sentir son corps, mais que les dégâts n'étaient pas encore complètement effacés donc qu'il fallait se ménager, avant de l'assommer de questions pour voir s'il avait toujours sa tête, aucune douleur et pas d'idées suicidaires, tout en évitant le sujet des événements qui l'avaient amené ici. Et puis surtout, au moment où l'infirmière quittait la pièce en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, il croisa les yeux de la personne qu'il avait soigneusement évité du regard depuis son réveil et qui était assise à son chevet, silencieuse, depuis le début : Blaise. La tristesse, la douleur et la colère qui hantaient ces beaux yeux noirs ne laissaient aucun doute : les souvenirs de Draco étaient réels…

Le blond détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir ces yeux noirs plus longtemps. Un amour si pur, si tendre, si sincère ne pouvait plus exister après... _ça_. Il avait l'impression que rien qu'en regardant son petit ami, Draco le souillait à son tour, lui transmettant toute cette saleté qu'il avait gardée en lui depuis la nuit dernière.

« Draco » murmura son petit ami.

Mais il n'y avait pas de mots adéquats. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait été préparé à ce genre de situation.

Le jeune Malefoy sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ce qui le surprit et l'énerva. Il serra les poings, honteux. Il se trouvait pathétique. Impuissant, et répugnant. Pitoyable. Indigne de vivre.

Et soudain Blaise fut autour de lui, à l'entourer de ses bras aimants, forts mais attentionnés, et à lui murmurer des mots de soutien. C'étaient des phrases au contenu bien faible au regard de l'ampleur de la destruction physique et mentale qu'il avait subie, des formules vides, artificielles, mais la sincérité et l'amour qui en étaient le support et enrobaient chaque son étaient eux puissants et réconfortants. Draco avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus droit à ces sentiments purs, maintenant qu'il était devenu le réceptacle des pulsions répugnantes de monstres, mais il en avait tellement envie qu'il préféra se noyer dans ces bras et ces mots d'amour. Puis, vidé, épuisé, il laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule chaude de son amant et emplit ses poumons de l'odeur boisée, réconfortante, de Blaise…

Quand Mme Pomfresh retourna dans l'infirmerie, accompagnée du directeur de Poudlard, de Mme Mc Gonagal et de Severus Rogue, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu des couvertures, le visage marqué par une expression aimante mais douloureuse, hébétée, comme deux rescapés d'un naufrage. Draco surtout semblait s'agripper à l'autre jeune homme, et la proximité avec la peau noire de ce dernier faisait ressortir de manière criante la pâleur extrême de sa peau, avec les marques rouges violentes sur son cou et le haut de ses épaules dénudées, et les affreuses lettres sur ses poignets. L'infirmière eut un pincement au cœur devant cette image, à l'instar probablement de ses collègues vu comme le professeur de métamorphose serra encore plus les lèvres qu'auparavant (ce qui en soit était déjà impressionnant : depuis que le directeur lui avait expliqué la situation, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'un trait dans son visage), Severus cligna de paupières pour cacher sa peine et un éclat inquiétant brilla dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Monsieur Malefoy, sachez que vous êtes désormais à l'abri. Le coupable sera expulsé de Poudlard, entre autres châtiments qui relèveront de la justice. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que parler, exprimer vos peurs, vos doutes, Mme Pomfresh, Minerva, Severus ou moi même sommes disposés à vous écouter. Et maintenant, même si je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, il faudrait que vous nous disiez qui vous a fait ça. » fit doucement le vieux sorcier.

Blaise sentit le corps de son petit ami se crisper dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, lui montrer qu'il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il dise, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Pour la énième fois, il se maudit pour son impuissance.

« Théodore Nott. »

La voix de Draco était si ténue que Blaise se demanda si les professeurs avaient entendu. Mais vu comme les traits de Rogue s'assombrirent, le message avait du passer. Blaise se promit de faire payer très cher à ce connard de Nott, un garçon impénétrable, qui avait toujours été en retrait, mais avait une sorte d'aura morbide autour de lui.

« … Et Vincent Crabbe, et Grégory Goyle. »

Cette fois, ça n'avait été qu'un murmure.

Blaise accusa la nouvelle avec violence. Ils s'y étaient donc mis à trois! A trois sur son délicat Draco, comme des bêtes, avec leurs corps répugnants et leur cruauté inconcevable… Comment pouvait on faire une chose aussi horrible ? Et comment avait il pu lui dormir, juste à côté de cette barbarie, sans se rendre compte de rien, sans entendre les cris de désespoir de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?

* * *

Blaise retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentards vers minuit, parce que Mme Pomfresh lui avait interdit de rester à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Rogue lui avait fait promettre de retourner en cours à partir du lendemain, arguant que ça n'aiderait en rien Draco qu'il prenne du retard sur son travail. Sauf que le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, rester auprès de son petit ami et faire ce qu'il pouvait pour lui. Se rattraper. Même si jamais il ne pourrait effacer ce qui s'était passé, son absence lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de lui…

Le jeune homme avait espéré que ses camarades seraient déjà couchés et qu'il pourrait monter chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir sans se faire remarquer ni avoir à parler avec quiconque, mais évidemment, c'était peine perdue. Un groupe de 6ème et 7ème années, avec même quelques 5ème années, parlait avec animation sur les fauteuils en cuir noirs, autour du feu.

Daphné Greengrass, une jolie blonde, l'interpella dés qu'elle l'eut vu.

« Eh Blaise ! Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? On t'a pas vu de la journée !

\- Draco non plus d'ailleurs » ajouta sa sœur cadette, la timide Astoria Greengrass, en rougissant légèrement.

Blaise se tut et posa un regard si fermé sur le groupe que les discussions s'éteignirent.

« On s'était demandé si vous aussi vous étiez partis rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua rapidement Daphné.

\- Je leur ai dit que c'était débile ! s'énerva Pansy, assise à l'écart, le front barré par une ride soucieuse.

\- Pourtant, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott l'ont fait, protesta Graham Montague. Ce n'est pas si débile que ça ! Est ce que tu sais si Draco n'a... »

La phrase mourut dans la gorge du jeune homme. Blaise s'était avancé vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, menaçant, et toute sa personne dégageait une colère froide, terrifiante.

« Crabbe, Goyle et Nott ont quoi ?

\- Ils ont disparu cette nuit, s'empressa de répondre Graham Montague. Les profs n'ont rien dit dessus, mais la nouvelle s'est vite répandue dans Poudlard. Et on sait de source sure qu'ils sont partis rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- De source sure ?

\- Une Serdaigle de 3ème année les a vu partir du château ce matin tôt… Et la marque des Ténèbres flottait devant l'entrée de Poudlard…

\- Ils auraient même gravé dans le couloir du deuxième étage « Les sang de bourbe, traîtres à leur sang et ennemis de l'ordre sorcier seront détruits. » ! gloussa un garçon de 5ème année. Quand je suis allé voir, il n'y avait plus rien, mais ma sœur a vu ça ce matin, juste avant que la vieille Mc Gonagal ne l'efface ! »

Blaise eut soudain envie de vomir. Il quitta la salle commune à grandes enjambées, bouillonnant intérieurement. Les Serpentards le regardèrent partir, interdits, puis reprirent leur intense discussion sur les récents événements à l'école. Pansy elle se leva et se retira discrètement.

 **Des commentaires, des remarques sur ce chap et la direction que prend cette fic? N'hésitez pas à commenter, je ne sais pas encore exactement où je vais, alors tout avis et encouragement est le bienvenu!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cette fic sera assez sombre au début. Mais ne perdez pas courage, ça ira mieux vers la fin (je ferai surement un happy end!)_

 _Merci pour les reviews, c'est ce qui m'a motivé à continuer cette fic (bien qu'irrégulièrement)._

« Pour la énième fois Blaise, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le jeune homme à la peau sombre haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Pansy soupira, exaspérée. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Autant de jours que Draco était absent, et Blaise furieux.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Ca fait depuis le départ des trois apprentis Mangemorts que Draco est introuvable et toi fermé comme une huître ! Comme une huitre qui aurait envie de tuer la planète entière ! J'ai un minimum de cerveau, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ! »

Devant le mutisme du Serpentard, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber par terre. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était tremblante et chargée d'inquiétude.

« Tu ne veux pas au moins me dire comment il va ? Et quand je pourrai le voir ? C'est mon meilleur ami tu sais, peut-être mon seul véritable ami... »

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé… Il ne va pas très bien… Il ne veut pas que tu le voies comme ça… Désolé. »

Après un petit temps de réflexion, il ajouta :

« Il va retourner en cours dans quelques jours normalement. »

Pansy eut un faible sourire. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que cet imbécile ait peur de son regard ? Par Merlin, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il décide ! N'était elle pas la première à qui il avait confié qu'il pensait aimer les hommes ? La seule à savoir pour Blaise et lui ? N'avait elle pas été celle à qui il s'était confié lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur les idées de son père, suite au dénouement tragique du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Celle qui avait écouté et accepté son renoncement au camp de l'Ombre ?

« Tu vas encore dormir sur la salle sur Demande ? »

Blaise ne répondit pas. Pansy prit ce silence pour un « oui ». Ça aussi c'était étrange. Depuis ce jour fatidique, Blaise n'avait plus dormi dans le dortoir. Elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Et elle en avait déduit que ce qui s'était passé de mal avec Draco avait du avoir lieu dans le dortoir, dans ce même dortoir qu'avaient partagé Blaise et Draco avec Nott, Crabbe et Goyle avant leur départ…

* * *

Du plus profond de son sommeil, Draco sentit une peau tiède contre ses poignets. Il roula aussitôt sur le côté pour se dérober et ouvrit des yeux paniqués… Pour découvrir la tête contrite de Mme Pomfresh un peu au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme se sentit stupide. Il savait bien que la potion administrée depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie pour effacer toute sensation corporelle en dessous de son cou n'agissait plus depuis quelques heures, le laissant à nouveau sensible au contact physique et -à cette pensée, le blond ne put réprimer une grimace- aux douleurs nouvelles, bien qu'aseptisées, qui traversaient son corps lorsqu'il faisait des mouvements brusques.

Évidemment, l'infirmière dévouée n'avait pas prévu de le violenter pendant son sommeil. Elle avait juste voulu lui appliquer un nouveau baume magique sur les plaies de ses poignets, là où les insultes de ses agresseurs « Petite Pute » et « Traître à mon sang » avaient été gravées et fixées par un sort puissant, un souvenir indélébile de cette nuit atroce. Mais il avait beau savoir que c'était pour son bien, Draco n'arrivait pas à empêcher son corps de trembler chaque fois que la femme le touchait. Montrer ainsi sa faiblesse, c'était une honte cuisante pour lui.

Et évidemment, Blaise était là, assis à son chevet comme toujours, à le regarder de ses yeux aimants et pleins de tristesse. A voir son expression ravagée, il n'avait rien perdu de ce sursaut de peur. Draco ne supportait plus cette expression. Il ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme sincère, si pur, si beau, n'ait à assister à sa déchéance. Quelque part, c'est comme si juste en le regardant, il risquait d'être contaminé à son tour... Il détourna la tête, fuyant les yeux de son petit ami…

Rogue arriva sur ces entrefaites, le visage aussi sombre que sa robe. Draco avait presque oublié que son directeur de maison devait venir tester sa magie aujourd'hui. Il lui avait expliqué que certains événements traumatisants pouvaient en effet avoir un impact sur la magie des victimes.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit, enfonça compulsivement ses poignets dans ses manches et prit entre ses doigts la baguette que lui tendait son professeur de potions. Il passa un doigt sur l'aubépine familier, redécouvrant la souplesse et la douceur de ce bois avec plaisir. A l'intérieur, il cru sentir le délicat crin de licorne palpiter légèrement, comme heureux de le retrouver.

« Commencez avec un simple Wingardium Leviosa » fit Rogue en posant une plume sur le bord du lit.

Draco sourit. C'était un sort enfantin, de ceux qu'on apprend en première année. Et même s'il n'égalait pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il avait toujours été bon en classe, et notamment en Charme. Il sentait l'habituelle communion avec sa baguette et le crin de licorne qu'elle refermait…

Alors qu'il allait jeter le sort, une pensée parasite traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait toujours considéré les licornes comme un animal beau, fier et noble, aérien, pur. Une de ses plus grandes fiertés était d'ailleurs qu'elles s'étaient toujours laissées caresser par lui, alors que ces animaux majestueux ne se laissaient normalement approchés que par les jeunes filles. Ça faisait bien rire Pansy, évidemment, mais ça remplissait le blond de bonheur. Mais après la profanation de son corps par trois Mangemorts répugnants, était il encore digne de toucher un pareil animal ?

La main de Draco se pétrifia à cette pensée.

« Malefoy, allez y je vous prie »

La voix de Rogue, bien que maîtrisée, laissait transparaître une infime inquiétude.

« Wingardium Leviosa » murmura le blond.

La plume resta immobile. Dans sa main, l'aubépine était plus froide que jamais, presque rigide.

« Ce n'est rien. Concentrez vous sur le sort et réessayez » lui intima Rogue.

Le jeune homme lâcha sa baguette et leva deux yeux défiants vers lui. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence, puis le professeur posa la baguette de son élève sur son chevet.

« Je reviendrai. Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est probablement transitoire. En attendant, reposez vous. »

L'homme en noir tourna les talons, plissant l'air sur son passage.

« Draco, tu... » commença Blaise.

« Tais toi. Laisse moi seul. »

Le visage résolument tourné vers sa couverture, Draco attendit que son petit ami parte. Puis, enfin seul, il abattit son poing sur sa table de chevet avec rage. Sous le choc, sa baguette tomba sur le sol...

 **Bon, c'est pas jojo tout ça. Pauvre Draco. Et pauvre Blaise aussi. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'en ont pas encore fini de souffrir...**

 **Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Même après la perte de sa magie, Draco n'est pas au bout de ses peines._

 _Allez, préparezvos mouchoirs!_

Cela faisait une semaine que Draco était de retour. Ou plutôt, qu'il était retourné en cours. Mais le Draco que Pansy avait côtoyé tout au long de sa vie n'avait toujours pas refait surface...

En effet, c'était une ombre qui était revenue à la vie de Poudlard. Une ombre plus pâle que jamais, avec de longues cernes grises, au sourire éteint et au rire faux. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et il semblait excessivement frêle sous sa chemise blanche flottante désormais boutonnée jusqu'au cou, rentrée dans son pantalon et aux manches étrangement plus longues qui avalaient la moitié de ses mains.

Dés qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi au banquet, plus mort que vif, Pansy s'était jetée sur son meilleur ami et l'avait attiré à l'écart pour l'assaillir de questions. Mais il avait balayé ses multiples interrogations avec un sourire triste et vaguement coupable, avant de lui demander de lui laisser le temps et de reprendre comme avant. Ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, vraiment, pour lui. Mais comment agir comme avant lorsque lui était si changé ?

Draco était un jeune homme un peu snob, soucieux de son apparence et de sa réputation, qui savait mentir et dissimuler (sauf vis à vis d'elle) et n'hésitait pas à faire mal aux autres grâce à sa langue acérée s'ils s'avéraient être des menaces potentielles. Mais c'était aussi un jeune homme perdu, en manque d'affection à cause de la froideur de son père, et qui pour compenser s'était attaché avec force à sa mère, à Pansy et à Blaise, les trois phares de sa vie, et qui dans ses relations avec ceux qu'il chérissait faisait preuve d'un amour sincère, d'une rare pureté. Au fond, Pansy trouvait que c'était un être presque mythique, avec la beauté fascinante, à la fois forte et fragile, d'un ange ou d'un sylphe.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures des choses les plus intimes, les plus philosophiques ou les plus futiles, sans crainte ni jugement. Ils étaient l'image de la complicité, et étaient capables de rire aux blagues informulées de l'autre sans qu'un mot ait été échangé, ce qui n'avait jamais manqué d'étonner leurs camarades qui en avaient hâtivement conclu qu'ils étaient en couple.

Mais plutôt qu'un couple, ils étaient comme un frère et une soeur, comme des jumeaux. Leurs parents étaient amis et avaient envisagé dés leur naissance un potentiel mariage entre eux, afin d'unir leurs familles plus étroitement. Aussi Pansy avait elle grandi avec le petit blond, partageant ses jeux d'enfants, ses secrets et ses premiers instants de magie avec lui. A Poudlard encore, ils étaient restés inséparables, d'abord en tant que gosses imbus d'eux mêmes qui s'amusaient à terroriser les plus faibles et à insulter les élèves des autres maisons, persuadés de leur supériorité, puis en tant qu'adolescents qui commencent à remettre en doute, timidement et secrètement, les enseignements de leurs parents. Le coming out de Draco, sa mise en couple avec Blaise, puis le choix de Draco de couper définitivement tout lien avec le monde des Mangemorts suite à l'arrestation de son père au ministère de la magie, l'année dernière n'avaient fait que confirmer ce que la sorcière savait déjà. Il n'avait pas de secrets pour elle : Pansy savait tout de lui, qualités comme défauts, secrets comme faux semblants.

Ou plutôt, elle avait toujours tout su de lui, jusqu'à maintenant, se dit tristement la Serpentarde en voyant Draco passer devant elle dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, sans un mot ni un regard, avec l'air éteint qui était devenu le sien depuis son retour...

* * *

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

Draco hocha la tête, l'air déterminé.

Alors, Blaise retira son caleçon et s'étendit sur son lit, offrant son corps nu d'éphèbe noir.

C'était la première fois qu'ils osaient retourner dans le dortoir. Bien que les trois autres occupants l'aient définitivement quitté et que Mc Gonagall et Rogue l'aient inspecté pour effacer toute trace de leur passage, Blaise y lisait partout des marques de la nuit où il avait failli à celui qu'il aimait. Dans cette fenêtre qui laissait insensible passer un rayon de soleil, comme pour le narguer, dans ce sol qui avait soutenu le lit qui avait ployé sous le poids de la victime et des criminels, dans ces murs froids qui avaient accueillis sans le savoir les cris de Draco, étouffés par un Charme de Silence.

Mais Draco l'avait amené ici cette nuit là, et le regardant pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Ils en avaient longuement discuté, chacun assis à un bout du lit, les mains timidement posées le long du corps, jusqu'à ce que le blond le convainque. Et après tout, peut-être qu'effectivement, si c'était Draco qui menait et chevauchait en Amazone son amant, cette réunion de leurs deux corps pourrait effacer l'innommable et leur permettre de reprendre comme avant.

Le jeune homme pâle ouvrit sa chemise et enleva son bas d'un geste fluide. Blaise, bien qu'admirant ce corps fin, sculpté par des mains expertes, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'on voyait désormais la forme des côtes sous la peau et que les poignets, striés de rouge, semblaient plus fins qu'auparavant. Il prit néanmoins dans ses paumes brunes les mains blanches qui s'y étaient posées. Leurs doigts s'enroulèrent les uns autour des autres, retrouvant cet emboîtement parfait qui les avait toujours émerveillés.

Puis, doucement, Draco ramena son corps sur celui de Blaise et s'assit jambes écartées sur ses cuisses. Leurs deux membres se touchèrent, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout le haut du corps de Blaise. Et bientôt, leurs lèvres également se touchèrent, tendrement. Blaise se laissa guider par la langue de son petit ami. Puis il accueillit dans sa bouche les doigts fins que le blond promenait sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il les suçota amoureusement, réveillant un petit rire aérien chez son partenaire.

Un instant, le jeune homme s'arrêta, ému par ce son cristallin qui lui avait tant manqué. L'instant d'après, les doigts avaient disparu de sa bouche, et l'autre main, encore sèche, se promenait sensuellement le long de sa virilité de plus en plus dure, s'attardant à la naissance de son gland. Blaise soupira de plaisir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que l'autre main, encore humide de sa bave, disparaissait sous les fesses crème de son petit ami, préparant leur fusion prochaine.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? » demanda t-il.

Draco lui répondit par un signe de dénégation et un sourire taquin. Blaise sentit son cœur tambouriner sous sa poitrine. Il retrouvait son amant… Enfin…

Bientôt, leurs deux corps, éveillés par les caresses délicates de Draco, furent prêts. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser dans le creux de son aine, doux comme un pétale de rose, puis s'éleva au dessus de Blaise. Il resta ainsi une seconde, hésitant peut-être à aller plus loin...

Et puis son corps se posa avec grâce sur le membre avide de son petit ami. En une seconde, Blaise retrouva la sensation de Draco, de son étroitesse langoureuse et de sa tiédeur, et enfin il se sentit complet. Il s'efforça de contrôler son corps et de ne pas céder à son désir de bouger les hanches pour achever cette réunion tant attendue, ni même à l'impulsion qui lui commandait d'entourer ce corps aimé entre ses bras.

Au dessus de lui, Draco menait la danse s'enfonçant progressivement et bougeant autour de sa virilité par petits accoups. Ses tétons roses pointaient comme deux bourgeons entre les voiles amples de sa chemise, son membre élégamment dressé palpitait et une perle de sueur glissait le long de son joli front. Ses joues se coloraient légèrement de rose et ses yeux avaient retrouvé l'éclat discret qu'ils avait toujours dans ces moments. Il était plus beau que jamais, tel un lys ouvert dévoilant ses pétales et ses parfums secrets.

Et puis après un petit déplacement du blond sur le côté, le gland de Blaise effleura sa prostate. Aussitôt, le corps de Draco se tendit, enserrant la virilité de son petit ami. Il lâcha un petit cri de plaisir, puis toute couleur disparut de son visage et il posa deux yeux horrifiés sur Blaise.

« Draco, qu'est ce que... »

Mais le jeune homme s'était relevé d'un seul coup, rompant la communion de leurs corps, et il se tenait désormais sur ses deux jambes, à côté du lit de Blaise, les jambes tremblantes. En toute hâte, il récupéra son caleçon et l'enfila, malgré les spasmes qui agitaient ses mains, tournant le dos à son petit ami.

Blaise releva son corps et s'appuya sur ses coudes, paniqué.

« Est ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Draco en était désormais à son pantalon. Ses mains s'agitaient sous le coton de sa chemise pour faire glisser le long de ses jambes frissonnantes le tissu moulant.

« Draco, pardonne moi ! »

Cette phrase suscita enfin une réponse. Le blond lâcha sa braguette et dit d'une voix étranglée « Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute. » avant de partir d'un pas vif vers la porte.

« Draco ! » l'appela encore Blaise depuis le fond de son lit, en un cri déchirant.

Enfin, le jeune homme se retourna et montra son visage. Deux yeux gris noyés de tristesse au milieu d'un visage éteint, blanc comme la mort, au dessus d'un corps frissonnant, flottant dans une chemise trop large et un pantalon noir moulant encore ouvert. Une beauté saisissante, mais fantomatique, inaccessible, et douloureuse.

« Je ne peux pas Blaise. Il faut qu'on fasse une pause dans notre couple.

\- On peut continuer à s'aimer sans faire l'amour, protesta le jeune homme. Je peux, non, je veux t'accompagner dans ces moments difficiles... Je t'aime, Draco. »

Le blond baissa les yeux. Une larme perla à ses yeux, qu'il écrasa rageusement sur le bord de sa manche.

« Je t'aime aussi, Blaise. Mais là je dois me retrouver. Laisse moi le temps, et je reviendrai quand tout sera apaisé. »

 **Rha, que c'est triste. Mais il faut plonger pour pouvoir remonter... Et ni le plongeon, ni la remontée ne sont encore terminés (la seconde n'étant pas encore esquissée, niark niark).**

 **Des avis, des réactions sur ce chapitre et le développement de cette fanfic?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la suite!_

Draco avait passé son été à rêver de fuir la solitude du manoir et la tristesse de sa mère pour retrouver le bouillonnement de la vie de Poudlard, Blaise et Pansy,. Maintenant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer à la maison oublier ce début d'année chaotique.

Car tout ce qui lui avait fait aimer l'école avait disparu. Depuis l'échec de leur nuit d'amour, Draco fuyait Blaise, partagé entre la culpabilité et l'impression de le protéger en agissant ainsi. Souvent, il sentait le regard de son ex sur ses épaules, et la tristesse qu'il y devinait l'écrasait. Mais il suffisait qu'il se rappelle de la sensation de sacrilège qui l'avait saisi lorsque Blaise avait buté contre sa zone érogène, l'autre nuit, pour qu'il arrive à se contrôler et ne cède pas. Son bel amant ne pouvait pas se plonger là où des immondices comme Nott ou Crabbe avaient fait leur nid et laissé leurs semences maculées.

Draco fuyait également Pansy, son amie de toujours, sa sœur. Il fallait absolument éviter qu'elle apprenne ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Draco ne supporterait pas que leur lien si pur, presque enfantin, soit souillé par cette nouvelle insurmontable. De même qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir son regard pétillant s'éteindre devant l'horreur de ce monde. Alors il préférait l'ignorer, pour la préserver, et pour préserver cette amitié à laquelle il devait tant. C'était un moindre mal.

Il avait également renoncé à son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. Graham Montague, capitaine de l'équipe, l'avait très mal pris, d'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre ses deux batteurs partis cavaler avec les Mangemorts. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de monter sur un balais et de sentir le bois rigide entre ses jambes, contre ses fesses, Draco avait envie de vomir. Le vol, une de ses passions depuis l'enfance, lui avait aussi été arrachée par Nott et ses sbires.

Et enfin, il y avait la magie. Les cours se passaient bien, voire très bien. Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre dans sa vie, Draco s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, passant ses journées dans la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Mme Pince et de Granger qui l'avaient d'abord accueilli de leurs regards méfiants avant de se faire à sa présence studieuse et silencieuse. Par conséquent, ses devoirs étaient passés de bons à brillants. De temps à autres, il réussissait même à égaler Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce qui lui valait des regards furieux et perplexes de sa part. Ses potions, déjà bonnes par le passé, étaient elles devenues irréprochables. Mais pour la pratique de la magie, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Car contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le professeur Rogue, sa magie n'était toujours pas revenue. Le lien avec sa baguette semblait brisé. Il avait beau l'agiter et réciter les formules, il ne sentait aucun courant traverser le bois souple, et ses sorts restaient sans effets. Probablement pour lui éviter une honte publique, les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour ne pas lui demander de jeter de sort devant la classe. Il avait droit à des sessions privées après les cours, bien inutiles au demeurant, et combien déprimantes.

Amer, Draco se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'il soit tué par ses camarades de chambre. Sa vie avait perdu toute saveur, et il ne savait plus pourquoi il se levait le matin, dans ce dortoir désert que même Blaise fuyait…

* * *

De son côté aussi Blaise souffrait.

Durant des années, il avait mené à Poudlard une vie solitaire mais heureuse, dédaignant ses camarades qu'il trouvait étroits d'esprit et fâts, mais appréciant suffisamment les cours et les secrets de l'école pour ne pas s'ennuyer. En esprit curieux et indépendant, il avait toujours aimé mettre à profit son temps libre pour explorer les recoins du château, découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets et des pièces magiques comme la salle sur Demande, converser avec les tableaux, les armures et les fantômes. Il s'était approprié Poudlard comme peu d'élèves l'avaient fait, et il en connaissait probablement plus sur ce château que la plupart des professeurs. A partir de sa troisième année, il avait ajouté à ses explorations physiques des explorations intellectuelles, s'amusant à tester de nouveaux sorts, souvent inutiles, parfois stériles mais de temps en temps brillants, ce qui l'avait mené à considérer d'en faire plus tard son métier. Ce n'était pas pour rien que lors de sa répartition, le choixpeau magique avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle…

Mais tout avait basculé lors de sa cinquième année, quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Draco. Ce jeune homme à la beauté sophistiquée l'avait d'abord exaspéré dans ses premières années, quand il paradait dans les couloirs en haussant son beau menton aristocratique, puis intrigué lors de sa quatrième année, année où il lui avaient semblé mûrir, avant de lui voler tout à fait son coeur lors de sa cinquième année, après qu'il se soit dévoilé dans l'intimité. Depuis, le jeune homme blond au sourire si doux derrière ses piques acérées, à l'amour poignant derrière son masque de froideur avait rempli toute sa vie de chaleur et de bonheur. Il lui avait fait découvrir l'intérêt des humains, à lui qui en dehors de sa mère n'avait jamais aimé que les objets inanimés ou quelques créatures à la limite du vivant. Il lui avait même fait découvrir que derrière la peste désagréable qui semblait être Pansy Parkinson, se cachait une jeune fille vive et pétillante très attachante dont il s'était fait une amie.

Mais maintenant que Draco l'avait rejeté, il ressentait comme un vide immense dans sa poitrine, un vide que toutes les explorations nocturnes et tous les sorts du monde ne pouvaient combler. Il fréquentait encore Pansy, mais sans Draco, ce n'était plus pareil. Et puis il y avait ce secret immense entre eux deux, secret qu'il préservait par respect pour son ex petit ami, mais qui permettait à la solitude de s'insuffler au sein même de leur amitié.

Alors Blaise décida d'utiliser ce vide et cette haine en lui pour faire la chasse aux apprentis Mangemorts au sein de l'école, et il se lança dans le secret de ses nuits pleines de cauchemars à la poursuite de celles et ceux qui souhaitaient embrasser ce chemin maudit. Discret et sombre comme une ombre, il récolta patiemment des informations (la Salle Commune des Serpentards était une mine d'or pour ce genre de savoir), puis il commença à frapper, mettant à profit sa connaissance aiguë des couloirs secrets et pièges nombreux de l'école pour envoyer l'un après l'autre les futurs coupables à l'infirmerie...

* * *

Ce fut finalement Rogue qui apporta un changement décisif dans la morne vie de Draco.

Après un de ses cours, il ordonna au jeune homme de l'accompagner dans son bureau, dans les cachots. Là, il prit de la poudre de Cheminette et l'invita à le suivre sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis sans un mot de plus, il l'amena jusque devant la boutique de Ollivander et disparut.

Draco entra d'un pas hésitant. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette boutique depuis ses douze ans, lorsque sa baguette l'avait choisie, normalement pour la vie.

« Ah, M. Malefoy, c'est vous… Oui, oui, Severus m'a parlé de votre cas… C'était une baguette d'aubépine, 25 centimètres, assez souple, avec un crin de licorne, n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens très bien. Une belle baguette, très esthétique, et malgré les apparences de l'aubépine, extrèmement fidèle, pouvant aussi bien guérir que blesser… Moui, une belle baguette... »

Les grands yeux pâles du vendeur, brillant dans la pénombre de la boutique, transperçaient Draco. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Essayez celle ci, voulez vous ? Pommier et épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc, 27 centimètres, assez souple, idéale pour la magie blanche et les aspirations élevées, élégante et puissante... »

Draco saisit la baguette que venait de poser M. Ollivander sur le comptoir et l'agita sans conviction devant lui. Comme prévu, rien ne se produisit. Il était persuadé que le problème venait de lui, pas de sa baguette…

« Non, non, j'aurais dû m'en douter… » grommela le vendeur en reprenant la baguette.

Il disparut dans les étalages en marmonnant, laissant Draco seul et fatigué d'avance.

« Ah, voilà. Essayez celle la... »

Cette fois, à peine Draco eut touché la petite baguette noire que des étincelles vertes jaillirent de son extrémité, puissantes mais désordonnées, laissant des tâches noirâtres sur le comptoir. Draco leva les yeux vers Ollivander, incertain. Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? D'un côté, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait la magie affluer sous ses doigts depuis la nuit fatidique, mais de l'autre, la sensation avait été différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là, plus intense, mais incontrôlée, avec une certaine noirceur qui lui faisait peur.

« Haha ! Très très intéressant… Un changement inédit, mais passionant. »

Draco n'aima pas le regard que posa sur lui le vendeur, comme s'il était une bête de foire. Il avait la très désagréable impression qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu'il s'en servait pour l'analyser, sans aucune empathie.

« Saule noir, crin de sombral, seulement 17 centimètres, très rigide… Grand pouvoir de défense et de guérison, destiné aux sorciers au fort potentiel qui ont vu la mort mais souhaitent s'en protéger… Une baguette très différente pour une personne très différente, n'est ce pas ? »

Le malaise de Draco s'accentua. Heureusement, Rogue apparut à ce moment et posa son ombre de faucon entre eux, mettant à distance ce regard trop incisif.

« Allez, prenez la, n'ayez pas peur, insista Ollivander.

\- C'est sept gallions ? Demanda Draco en fouillant dans sa bourse.

\- C'est déjà réglé » sourit le vendeur en coulant un regard vers Rogue.

Draco trouva ce sourire terrifiant. Il s'empressa de mettre sa nouvelle baguette dans sa poche, ne sachant pas que penser de la vibration qu'il sentit au passage dans sa main et qui remonta jusqu'aux marques dans ses poignets. Une baguette destinée aux sorciers ayant vu la mort mais la fuyant…

« Désolé pour votre comptoir » marmonna encore Draco.

Alors que Rogue et lui quittaient la boutique et son atmosphère étouffante, il entendit le vendeur murmurer « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Une alliance inattendue mais prometteuse… J'ai hâte de voir la suite. »

* * *

Grâce à sa nouvelle baguette, Draco put à nouveau faire de la magie, même si celle-ci était changée, plus sombre, plus instable, plus nerveuse. Néanmoins, il fut reconnaissant à son directeur de maison de lui avoir permis de retrouver une part de lui même, même changée. D'autant plus que le professeur lui donna quelques jours après un baume de sa confection qui, appliqué sur ses poignets, parvenait pour une heure ou deux à dissimuler ses cicatrices. Petit à petit, le blond se retrouvait, à la fois pareil et différent. Il décida de se reprendre en main et de continuer à avancer, même si la direction restait incertaine.

Aussi, le lendemain soir, alors qu'il allait comme d'habitude s'asseoir dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque pour lire, il fit une pause devant Granger puis lui adressa la parole.

« Granger, est ce que vous vous entraînez toujours avec votre club de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année dernière ? »

La jeune femme leva un visage surpris vers lui, par dessus son immense grimoire. Après une hésitation, elle referma son livre et répondit d'une voix courtoise :

« Pas vraiment. On se voit de temps en temps, mais on n'est plus très actifs, étant donné que Ombrage est partie et qu'on a à nouveau des cours potables.

\- Eh bien est ce que tu pourrais me prévenir lors de votre prochaine rencontre ? J'aimerais m'entraîner à me défendre et à défendre ceux qui comptent. »

La brune fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de recul.

« Ceux qui comptent ?

\- Ma mère. Et ceux qui m'ont aimé et épaulé dans ma vie. »

Les traits de la Gryffondor se radoucirent aussitôt.

« Bien sûr, je comprends… Enfin, je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre, mais ta demande est légitime… J'ai entendu que tu avais tourné le dos au camp de Tu-Sais-qui. C'est vrai ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

Granger lui sourit amicalement, et pour la première fois, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus les dents autant en avant que dans ses premières années. Ils se serrèrent encore la main, maladroitement, puis chacun se plongea dans ses devoirs.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que Draco Malefoy, ancien ennemi juré du trio d'Or, fils d'un des plus loyaux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rejoignit ce qui restait de l'AD.

Ses membres, à commencer par Potter et surtout les Weasley, s'opposèrent d'abord à cette arrivée. Mais Granger les força à s'ouvrir. Et à force de voir le jeune homme s'entraîner silencieusement à dévier les sorts, sans hostilité envers eux, ils se firent peu à peu à sa présence et finirent par l'accepter comme un des leurs, tout en respectant son silence sur sa vie.

Aux côtés des trois inséparables Gryffondors, il y avait aussi Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Les rendez vous, d'abord irréguliers,furent de plus en plus rapprochés, en partie sous l'impulsion de l'unique Serpentard du groupe.

Et imperceptiblement, Draco se rapprocha de Seamus Finnigan, un petit Gryffondor originaire d'Irlande au sourire goguenard qu'il avait vaguement vu traîner avec Dean Thomas les années précédentes mais qui semblait en froid avec son meilleur ami depuis qu'il sortait avec l'impétueuse Ginny Weasley. Ils furent quelquefois partenaires de sort, puis de fil en aiguille, sans bien que Draco se souvienne quand ni comment, ils se mirent à discuter ensemble lors et hors des séances de l'AD. Seamus prit l'habitude de le saluer avec enthousiasme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, et il était le seul à parvenir à lui arracher un sourire avec ses blagues enjouées.

Et puis un jour, la veille des vacances de Noël et de son retour au Manoir, le petit irlandais lui demanda s'il voulait bien coucher avec lui, entre amis, sans sentiments ni engagement amoureux…

Ce jour là, passé le premier moment d'étonnement, Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait plus ou moins retrouvé sa magie et fréquentait à nouveau des personnes, grâce à l'AD. Il avait avancé dans ces domaines. Peut-être que tenter sa chance dans cette autre voie lui permettrait de se réconcilier avec le plaisir charnel, avec son corps, et ainsi de pouvoir reprendre sa relation avec Blaise ? Coucher avec le pétillant Gryffondor, n'était ce pas un possible moyen de cicatriser ?

Le Serpentard accepta.

Le soir même, il monta avec Seamus dans son dortoir aux murs glacés par l'hiver et la solitude. Ils firent l'amour deux fois, avec bienveillance et humour. Seamus était un partenaire attentionné malgré ses blagues légères, et il avait un faible pour les câlins. Mais la nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble laissa Draco mitigé. Si ses draps et son cœur avaient bien été réchauffés par le Gryffondor, son corps et son esprit n'avaient eux pas su surmonter le dégoût de la pénétration pour atteindre le plaisir, et le souvenir des trois Mangemorts n'avaient cessé de se superposer aux caresses de l'irlandais.

Le blond choisit de taire cette déception, préférant acquiescer lorsque son compagnon s'exclama avec son fort accent qu'il n'avait plus pris son pied de la sorte depuis un bon bout de temps et l'entraîna dans un calin joyeux en complimentant la rondeur de ses fesses. Alors que le petit jeune homme s'endormait paisiblement contre lui, Draco laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre, sur les flocons blancs qui tombaient sans bruit dans le parc, et il se dit qu'à force de persévérer, il réussirait bien à se débarrasser de ses démons. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il fit la promesse silencieuse à Blaise qu'il reviendrait vers lui, une fois lavé et réparé...

 **Bon, ce chapitre est un peu moins déprimant que le précédant...Et surement bien moins que le prochain...**

 **Des reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce chapitre a un peu tardé à venir, mais le voici enfin._

Draco se cambra. Au dessus de lui, le jeune homme de Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom haletait comme un animal sauvage, les traits déformés par le plaisir, le front baigné de sueur. Il ramena compulsivement le corps du blond vers lui, cherchant à s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. A chaque coup de rein, il s'attaquait à sa prostate, maladroitement mais avec bonne volonté, cherchant à lui arracher un cri de plaisir. Draco avait bien remarqué que son partenaire se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour tenter de retarder son éjaculation, espérant provoquer celle du Serpentard avant d'atteindre lui même l'orgasme. C'était très mignon de sa part, mais peine perdue.

Après un ultime râle, le jeune homme se vida en Draco. Un instant, son visage afficha une expression sereine, heureuse. Puis il rougit et retira en toute hâte son membre molli de son partenaire.

« Merde, merde ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas venir en toi ! Je pensais que j'arriverais encore à tenir... »

Le blond balaya ses excuses d'un geste de main, fatigué.

Pour se faire pardonner, le Serdaigle prit le membre à peine tendu de son partenaire dans la bouche, entre ses lèvres chaudes, et il commença à lécher son gland, doucement puis de plus en plus fort, avant d'envelopper complètement Draco. En même temps, il enfonça un doigt dans l'entre qu'il venait de quitter et son autre main remontant sensuellement le long du ventre du jeune homme, jusqu'à son téton qu'il caressa puis frotta avec ardeur. Ce fut long, mais le Serpentard finit par jouir à son tour, son corps réagissant comme hypnotisé aux cercles que décrivaient la main étrangère autour de son téton rougi, aux aspirations goulues contre sa bite et aux pressions brusques contre sa prostate. Mais ce fut une éjaculation mécanique, sans plaisir.

Draco était presque soulagé que ce long moment charnel soit fini. Mais s'affairer ainsi sur le corps offert du blond avait réveillé la virilité de son amant du soir. Et il était si attentionné, si maladroit, que Draco n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser un nouveau tour dans son derrière, même si son propre corps lui criait sa fatigue et sa lassitude...

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Draco était rentré de ses vacances d'hiver au Manoir. Deux semaines qu'il avait serré sa mère dans ses bras, très fort, avant de monter sur le quai et de voir sa silhouette frêle disparaître à l'horizon. Deux semaines qu'il évitait Blaise et Pansy, deux semaines qu'il fuyait le regard scrutateur de Rogue en cours de potions. Deux semaines que presque tous les soirs, il visitait le lit d'un autre garçon…

Au début, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée de continuer ce qu'il avait initié avec Seamus, à la recherche de son plaisir perdu et de son moi d'avant. Les candidats ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas. Draco s'étonnait chaque jour du succès qu'il avait auprès de la gente masculine de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. Il lui suffisait de porter un pantalon ajusté et de lancer quelques regards évocateurs à un garçon soupçonné d'être gay ou bi, et le tour était joué. Mais il avait beau passer de mains en mains, les nouvelles caresses n'effaçaient pas celles de ses trois agresseurs, et son corps n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir qu'autrefois à accueillir un autre en lui. Au lieu d'arrêter cette quête vaine, le jeune homme interprétait chaque nouvelle déception comme une invitation à persévérer, à tenter à nouveau. Car arrêter, c'était admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

Alors à peine sorti des draps chauds d'un garçon, il en invitait un nouveau, ou un de ses anciens amants, pour la nuit prochaine. Et plus il couchait, plus l'écart se creusait avec Blaise, cet homme qu'il aimait et qu'il méritait de moins en moins. Il avait commencé cette folle aventure pour retrouver son corps, la maîtrise de sa sexualité et son estime de soi, afin de pouvoir reprendre sa relation avec Blaise sur des bases plus saines, mais ce chemin le mena peu à peu à un gouffre. La première nuit, avec Seamus, avait été mitigée, décevante. Il fut indifférent aux suivantes. Un vide terrible s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Il n'était plus qu'une machine bien huilée, qui se lève, mange, va en cours, sélectionne un partenaire, passe un soir avec puis dort et recommence...

* * *

La nouvelle baguette de Draco, qui avait été la première lumière dans le long tunnel qu'était devenu sa vie, était également dévenue son principal souci. Car contrairement à sa première baguette, laquelle avait toujours fidèlement répondu à sa volonté consciente, celle ci semblait directement reliée à ses émotions, et surtout à cette tension qui agitait perpétuellement son corps. Dés qu'il entendait un bruit derrière lui ou que quelqu'un s'approchait sans prévenir, elle s'animait et jetait des étincelles confuses autour d'elle, brûlant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Et lorsqu'il s'essayait à un sort d'attaque, en cours ou à l'AD, sa magie se déchaînait avec une puissance brusque, dangereuse.

Un jour, il manqua brûler les mains de Seamus avec qui il s'entraînait. Hermione Granger intervint à temps, éteignant d'un filet d'eau magique les flammes noires qui attaquaient l'irlandais, et Draco lâcha sa baguette noire, effrayé. Seamus balaya l'incident d'une blague sur l'amour réciproque qu'il nourrissait avec le feu et les explosions depuis son plus jeune âge. Granger, elle, prit très au sérieux l'incident.

Elle attendit que les derniers membres de l'AD quittent la salle, disant à Potter et Weasley qu'elle les rejoindrait au repas, puis elle se planta devant Draco, la mine soucieuse.

« Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et secoua la tête. Il avait appris à respecter cette sorcière généreuse et ouverte, qui s'était battu pour qu'il puisse avoir sa place ici, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir au long de sa scolarité. Il avait tout sauf envie de l'embêter avec ses histoires sinistres.

« Draco Malfoy, je sais que tu mens. Quelque chose t'ait arrivé, c'est évident… Laisse moi t'aider. »

Comme le jeune homme regardait obstinément le sol, la jeune femme soupira et reprit :

« Bon, tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras envie de te confier… Mais dis moi juste si c'est toi qui attaque les élèves soupçonnés d'être avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Cette fois, le blond répondit, d'une voix basse mais ferme :

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. »

Granger le regarda encore quelques secondes, tentant d'évaluer si c'était la vérité, puis elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de la porte.

« Est ce que je devrais arrêter l'AD ? »

La question de Draco fit s'arrêter la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi arrêter ?

\- Parce que je suis dangereux. Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un par accident. »

Le rire de Granger surprit le blond.

« Mais non. Ça fait depuis deux ans que Neville s'entraîne à chaque séance, et ça ne nous ait jamais venu à l'idée de lui en interdire l'accès. Soit dit en passant, Seamus et Ron aussi sont parfois dangereux… Mais si ça te rassure, je serai ta partenaire de sorts la prochaine fois ! »

La jeune femme fit mine de partir, puis elle se ravisa et ajouta d'une voix hésitante :

« Et euh, quand je ne vais pas bien, je vais à la librairie me plonger dans les livres… Enfin, je dis pas que c'est ce que tu dois faire, mais parfois, ça aide de faire quelque chose qu'on aime dans les moments durs. Par exemple, Ron joue aux échecs et Harry vole sur son Eclair de Feu. »

Draco releva les yeux. Il n'avait plus touché son balais depuis la rentrée, et les paroles d'Hermione venaient de lui faire prendre conscience d'à quel point ça lui manquait. Et vu le nombre de personnes qui passaient entre ses jambes, il n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre encore son manche de balais, pensa-t il avec une pointe de cynisme.

Granger s'ébroua et partit. Draco eut tout juste le temps de lui dire « merci » avant qu'elle ne disparaisse par la porte, mais il lui sembla que ce mot avait allumé un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ce soir là, le jeune homme ne visita le lit d'aucun garçon, et il ne fut visité par personne. Assis sur son balais, il fendit la nuit, lancé à pleine vitesse dans les airs. Planant ainsi à des mètres du sol, il lui semblait que ses soucis et regrets étaient restés en bas, dans le château. Il redécouvrait les plaisirs simples du vol, comme le vent contre son visage, le bois contre ses doigts et cette sensation de liberté dans son ventre. Il n'était plus une machine indifférente ou un réceptacle éteint. Il était à nouveau. Non, il _existait_ à nouveau. Et c'était fantastique...

 **Bon, c'est pas méga joyeux, mais c'est moins dark que ça a pu être. Le prochain chapitre sera lui bien plus triste... (mais la lumière reviendra un jour... peut-être)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, voici encore un chapitre dur, presque autant que le premier._

Toutes les nuits, Draco volait au dessus du lac, entouré par une nuit bienfaisante. Ainsi lâché dans les airs, il oubliait la distance avec Pansy et Blaise, l'abandon de sa baguette et la honte imprimée dans ses poignets. Il n'était plus qu'un être sans passé ni avenir qui s'adonnait aux plaisirs du vol, dans un présent étiré à l'infini.

Il avait retrouvé une motivation pour se lever le matin. Sa vie n'était pas redevenue heureuse comme avant, mais au moins elle avait un sens. Ce qui lui permettait de trouver la force de suivre ses cours, d'aller s'entraîner à l'AD et de répondre aux lettres de sa mère, de continuer à mettre un pas devant l'autre chaque jour. Il ne faisait plus l'amour avec d'autres garçons. A la place, il volait, encore et encore, nuit après nuit, inlassablement.

Et puis une nuit, lorsque Draco retourna au sol, il tomba sur Graham Montague. Le jeune homme à la silhouette massive était assis dans l'herbe, une couverture enroulée autour de lui, à le regarder. Le blond se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là.

« Pourquoi tu as quitté l'équipe de Quidditch? »

Draco haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier vis à vis de son ancien capitaine. Montague le retint par le bras. A peine leurs corps rentrèrent en contact que la baguette de Draco, dans sa poche, crépita avec rage. L'autre retira sa main avec un cri de douleur.

« Désolé » fit le blond en reculant.

Les étincelles vertes avaient laissé des traces de brûlure sur la peau du capitaine des Serpentards.

« Depuis ton départ, l'équipe part en lambeaux. Déjà qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle en moins, c'était galère, mais sans attrapeur c'est juste impossible...

\- Désolé, répéta Draco.

\- ...Et maintenant tu me crames la main alors que je voulais juste te proposer de réintégrer l'équipe ! La main que j'utilise pour jeter mes sorts en plus !

\- Désolé. Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Montague balaya la proposition d'un geste de sa main valide.

« Je vais avoir besoin de plus qu'un mot d'excuse pour laisser passer. Surtout si tu veux que je me taise vis à vis de tes escapades nocturnes. »

Draco leva les yeux vers la montagne qu'était Montague. Exception faite des Septièmes Années comme lui, il était interdit aux élèves de sortir du château passé 23 heures.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu retournes dans l'équipe. »

Draco sentit son corps se détendre. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Depuis qu'il s'était remis à voler, il s'était déjà posé la question.

« Et je veux une nuit avec toi » acheva son interlocuteur.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Graham Montague entra dans la vie nocturne de Draco. La première nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble ressembla aux autres nuits avec les garçons de Poudlard. Le blond offrit son corps, puis quitta le lit de son aîné une fois son partenaire satisfait pour retourner dormir dans son dortoir désert.

Sauf que contrairement à ses précédentes liaisons, celle ci ne se termina pas. Car le lendemain et chaque nuit suivante, après son moment de bonheur dans les airs, Draco découvrait son capitaine assis dans l'herbe, à l'attendre. Les premières fois, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en échange de son silence, puis il cessa de demander et se contenta de le suivre en silence dans le dortoir des 7èmes années.

Peu à peu, une routine s'établit. Après le vol et la liberté, il retrouvait le corps immense de Montague, avant de retourner dormir. Il finit par rester dans le lit du capitaine après leur union, entre des draps collants et des bras brûlants, afin d'économiser le temps de trajet et de préserver les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restaient.

Au début, ce n'était pas si mal. Montague était un partenaire comme un autre, peut-être juste plus enthousiaste. Les éloges récurrents sur son corps gênaient un peu Draco, de même qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon passionnée que l'autre garçon avait de l'embrasser. Mais à part ça, Montague n'était ni mieux, ni pire qu'un autre. Il lui faisait l'amour, cueillait son plaisir, s'acharnait un moment sur son corps pour lui faire à son tour goûter au plaisir, puis le laissait dormir.

Et puis Montague rompit avec sa copine, la jolie Astoria Greengrass dont tant de garçons aimaient la grâce naturelle et la bienveillance discrète. Cette rupture enchaîna définitivement Draco à son nouvel amant. Désormais, chaque fois que Draco faisait mine de vouloir partir suite à leurs ébats ou de se dégager de ses bras pour mieux dormir, l'autre se mettait à hurler les yeux plein de larmes qu'il avait tout quitté pour lui et que c'était déjà suffisamment douloureux de ne pas être aimé en retour pour que le blond puisse faire un effort.

Car au fil des nuits, à force de l'observer voler les cheveux au vent depuis le sol, puis dans l'abandon de la nudité juste au dessus de lui, Montague avait développé une passion obsessionnelle pour le jeune homme et son corps délicat. Pendant les entraînements, il le dévorait du regard puis s'arrangeait pour le garder en vue lorsqu'il se lavait dans les vestiaires, le rejoignant sous la douche lorsque les autres joueurs étaient partis et ajoutant à l'eau sa peau chaude sur son dos. Partout, Draco sentait son regard sombre posé sur son corps, dans les couloirs, pendant les repas, et bien sûr pendant la nuit, lorsqu'il volait, puis lorsqu'il se donnait en échange de sa liberté nocturne.

Parfois, pendant l'acte, Montague le pressait violemment entre ses bras et lui criait dans le cou qu'il l'aimait. Ses baisers étaient brûlants et aspiraient tout son air, comme s'il essayait d'engloutir sa bouche et de faire sienne sa langue, son palais, ses dents. Il lui faisait l'amour avec passion, fiévreusement. Draco aurait préféré une union froide, dépersonnalisée, qui ne lui donnerait pas l'impression qu'il avait trahi Blaise en se mettant en couple avec un autre.

* * *

Et puis Montague découvrit les cicatrices qu'il avait caché derrière le baume de Rogue. Cette découverte réveilla quelque chose d'enfoui au plus profond de lui. Cette nuit là, il plaqua contre le matelas le blond, l'empêchant d'aller chercher le baume pour effacer à nouveau son déshonneur, et il le força à lui dire d'où ces traces venaient. Quand Draco se fut dévoilé, la voix chargée de honte, il approcha sa bouche brûlante de ses poignets et commença à sucer les lettres de sang, une par une, sourd aux protestations de son partenaire.

A partir de cette nuit, Draco fut forcé de laisser apparentes ses cicatrices tant détestées, afin que l'autre puisse les lécher et les mordiller à son aise avant leur union. La manière dont Montague lui faisait quotidiennement l'amour changea également. La passion était toujours là, mais sous une forme plus sombre, moins tendre. Montague, infatigable et aidé par des potions, s'acharnait des heures durant sur son corps, refusant d'arrêter lorsque le blond était à bout et continuant parfois même sur son corps inerte, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui de fatigue. Il ne s'excusait plus lorsqu'il jouissait en Draco, laissait parfois en lui son membre molli jusqu'au matin et le forçait à avaler sa semence lors des fellations. Lors de leurs ébats, il serrait si fort le corps du blond qu'il laissait des marques, il pressait la virilité de Draco dans son poing pour l'empêcher de jouir avant la fin de la nuit, et parfois, dans le feu de l'action, il frappait son visage, tordait son bras ou mordait sa lèvre. Et chaque fois que le jeune homme protestait, il lui disait que c'était le prix à payer pour voler, avant d'ajouter d'une voix étranglée qu'il ne faisait que lui rendre un peu de la souffrance que lui même éprouvait à le voir si détaché.

C'est lorsque son aîné ajouta sa ficelle ensorcelée à ses jeux nocturnes que leurs nuits ensembles virèrent définitivement au cauchemar. Draco haïssait cette ficelle noire dont le cuir avait été ensorcelé afin de la rendre comme vivante. Montague la posait près de lui au début de la nuit, et celle ci s'animait aussitôt, glissant sur le corps du blond, s'enroulant autour de ses membres puis les compressant pour le faire se cambrer jusqu'à avoir les yeux embués de larmes et des marques rouges sur la peau. Parfois, elle s'invitait entre ses cuisses en même temps que Montague, et la sensation de cette ficelle qui s'agitait en lui, tournant autour du membre rigide du capitaine, donnait envie de vomir à Draco. Même quand Montague s'endormait, épuisé par toutes ses pénétrations, la ficelle continuait à parcourir le corps du jeune homme, lui pressant un téton, lui enserrant le cou ou se faufilant entre ses cuisses, l'empêchant de s'endormir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, lui qui avait recherché sa liberté corporelle était redevenu le pantin que Nott l'avait forcé à devenir l'espace de quelques heures, un pantin fait pour assouvir l'amour sombre de Montague, un pantin qui ouvrait la bouche pour sucer, qui écartait les cuisses, absorbait ses secousses et avalait sa semence par le haut ou par le bas, un pantin qui laissait sa ficelle tordre son corps jusqu'au matin. Et dans ses rares moments de sommeil, les caresses de la ficelle de cuir devenaient dans un délire hallucinatoire celles de Nott et de ses comparses, qui le violaient encore et encore, dans la douleur et la honte, devant le regard accusateur et dégoûté de Blaise. Chaque nuit n'était qu'une répétition brumeuse de cette nuit où on lui avait arraché son corps...

Le manque de sommeil et la soumission quotidienne à toute sorte de jeux sexuels commencèrent à se faire sentir. De pâle et fin, Draco devint blême et fragile comme la glace. Froid et mort à l'intérieur, mais fiévreux à l'extérieur. Il ne parlait presque plus, sinon en murmurant, car parler à d'autres élève lui semblait pervers, à cause de sa bouche souillée. Et il n'arrivait plus à manger, car forcer encore quelque chose dans son corps, même de la nourriture, lui semblait insupportable. A cause de cette faiblesse accrue, les suçons et les bleus, les griffures et les morsures, toutes les marques de ses nuits fiévreuses, s'imprimaient avec violence sur lui, dans sa chair, s'ajoutant à la triste collection de ses poignets. Il haïssait de plus en plus ce corps honteux qu'il cachait sous des chemises de plus en plus amples et des litres de baume magique. Rogue avait fini par abandonner l'espoir de lui faire dire pourquoi il avait besoin d'autant de baume, et il se contentait désormais de le lui donner en silence, le regard voilé par une expression indéchiffrable.

En même temps qu'il apprenait à détester son reflet, Draco perdait encore plus la maîtrise de sa nouvelle baguette. Sa magie était devenue aussi incontrôlable que le reste de sa personne, bouillonnante et agressive, avec une aura de noirceur. En cours, il n'essayait plus les sorts, et il gardait sa baguette le plus loin possible de lui. Il avait également arrêté d'aller aux séances de l'A.D., ne supportant pas l'idée de blesser ou contaminer ses camarades. Ne lui restait plus que le vol, et cet étrange amour que lui portait Montague…

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on retournera un peu vers Blaise et Pansy. Et on a atteint là presque le paroxysme de cette première phase dark. D'ici deux-trois chapitre, aura lieu le basculement et le retour progressif vers moins de noirceur. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nouveau chapitre moins violent que le précédent._

Blaise observait Draco de loin, et il s'inquiétait de le voir redevenu blafard, maigre et fermé, alors que quelques semaines auparavant, il avait semblé un peu moins éteint. Plus fragile que jamais, il flottait dans ses anciennes chemises et sa peau était devenue diaphane, donnant l'impression qu'un coup de vent un peu violent pourrait le briser. Partout où il allait, Montague le suivait, collé à son dos comme une ombre immense et menaçante. Blaise voyait les regards que l'autre posait sur le corps de Draco, et ça le rendait fou de rage et de jalousie. Il mourrait d'envie de chasser cette ombre concupiscente, puis de forcer son blond à manger lors des banquets et à dormir la nuit.

Sauf que Draco l'avait rejeté, lui demandant de lui laisser de l'espace pour se reconstruire. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas de lui, et qu'il avait été trop poli pour lui dire. Alors Blaise évacuait toute sa rage et sa frustration sur les Mangemorts en puissance qui pullulaient dans le château.

Depuis la rentrée, deux mois plus tôt, les rumeurs se multipliaient sur ces attaques nocturnes violentes et intraçables d'élèves. On murmurait que c'était un héros secret ou un fanatique dangereux. Potter était soupçonné par la moitié de l'école, d'autres pensaient que c'était une créature malfaisante. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, en dehors de quelques mesures dérisoires et impopulaires, comme avancer le couvre-feu à 20 heures 30. Blaise se fichait de tous ces racontars. Soir après soir, il traquait les potentiels alliés de l'Ombre puis les abattait d'un « Petrificus Totalus » et les ligotait d'un « Incarcerem ». Ses victimes devaient souvent attendre le lendemain matin que quelqu'un les trouve pour être libérées.

Et puis un soir, Blaise s'en prit à un élève extérieur aux Mangemorts...

C'était un Serpentard de 7ème année assez populaire, connu pour sortir avec des filles et des garçons de différentes maisons, ce qui l'avait laissé hors de la surveillance de Blaise… Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende se vanter auprès d'un de ses amis d'avoir couché avec Draco quelques semaines auparavant. Ces mots avaient irrité Blaise, mais il s'était empêché d'agir, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait une des conquêtes de celui qu'il aimait parler, parce qu'il respectait son blond et n'avait pas le droit de passer sa jalousie sur ceux qu'il avait trouvé plus dignes que lui de partager sa couche. Sauf que le Serpentard de 7ème année avait ensuite insulté Draco, disant de lui que c'était « une petite pute frigide, extrêmement sensuelle mais incapable de prendre elle même du plaisir » puis mimant de manière grossière son manque de réaction pendant l'acte.

Cette nuit là, Blaise avait immobilisé le jeune homme, l'avait frappé de ses poings puis avait tracé une grande balafre d'un « Diffindo » sur son visage insolent…

Le lendemain matin, Pansy l'arracha à son petit déjeuner et l'entraîna dans le parc, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Là, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et lui demanda d'une voix furieuse :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Blaise ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Pansy. »

Il avait essayé de se détourner, mais la petite sorcière l'avait retenu d'une main ferme.

« Ça suffit tes conneries. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui attaque les apprentis Mangemorts. Je n'ai rien dit, parce que tu faisais ça de manière cachée, prudente, et relativement acceptable… Mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes. Ce gars n'est clairement pas un Mangemort. Et tu lui as ouvert la peau! C'est juste barbare !

\- Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait. »

La gifle que lui donna Pansy surprit Blaise. Les yeux humides de larmes, la jeune fille s'écria :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? C'est en lien avec Draco ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

Blaise détourna les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard intense de son amie.

« Il lui a manqué de respect. »

Le silence cueillit sa réponse. Après un long moment, Pansy s'ébroua et dit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Je n'en peux plus d'être dans l'ombre. Comment veux tu que je vous aide, Draco et toi, si vous ne me dîtes rien et me fuyez ?

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Blaise.

\- Je découvrirai ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et en attendant, va trouver Rogue. Tu as besoin de parler. Que quelqu'un te mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et t'explique que tu fais de la merde. Et j'ai l'impression que Rogue en sait bien plus que moi sur toute cette histoire. »

Sans attendre de réponse de Blaise, la jeune fille partit d'une démarche déterminée. Le sorcier la regarda disparaître partagé entre la culpabilité, la reconnaissance et une terrible impression de vide.

* * *

Le professeur de potions l'écouta justifier ses attaques et exprimer son inquiétude vis à vis de Draco mais son impuissance face à tout ça, l'air impénétrable. Quand Blaise eut fini, il le regarda une bonne minute sans rien dire avant de dire d'une voix glaciale :

«Ce n'est pas en attaquant des élèves innocents et en risquant de vous faire expulser de l'école que vous aiderez le jeune Malefoy. Et ces excuses pour ne pas l'approcher et l'aider frontalement sont les choses les plus débiles que j'aie entendue de ma vie, et pourtant je suis professeur.

\- Mais…

\- Taisez vous. Vous avez deux possibilités maintenant : soit vous continuez votre petit jeu de chassé croisé et Malefoy sombre définitivement, soit vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et allez arracher votre ami à ses démons. Mais pour ça, encore faudrait il que vous nesuccombiez pas à vos propres démons... »

Blaise regarda ses mains, ébranlé.

« Est-ce clair, M. Zabini ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis redressa le menton et regarda son directeur de maison avec un air déterminé.

« Bien. Vous fermerez la porte de mon bureau derrière vous. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta puis traversa les cachots, le cœur battant. La nuit était tombée, et le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps. Au lieu de se diriger vers le septième étage pour aller comme chaque soir depuis le début de l'année dormir dans la Salle sur Demande, il entra dans la Salle Commune de sa maison puis monta vers les dortoirs des garçons de son niveau.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de pousser la porte.

Il s'était préparé au pire, pourtant la scène qu'il découvrit lui remua l'estomac. Étendu sur son lit, Draco pleurait. Nue et accroupie au dessus du visage du jeune homme, la jolie Astoria Greengrass semblait paniquée. Et entre les jambes du blond, Montague, de dos, pilonnait sa victime, insensible aux cris qu'arrachaient chacun de ses violents mouvements de rein...

 **Bon, avec Pansy qui est déterminée à découvrir le pot aux roses, Rogue qui veille dans l'ombre et Blaise qui va enfin agir, Draco devrait enfin s'en sortir... Ou bien? Pour le savoir, lisez la suite! Et puis reviewez aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Va t'il y avoir enfin une confrontation entre Blaise et Draco? (oui, je reviens après beaucoup beaucoup de temps de suspens...)_

Le corps de Blaise réagit avant que son esprit n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il sauta sur le dos de Montague et le poussa d'un coup de poing violent sur le côté. Sans égard pour le jeune homme gémissant à ses pieds, Blaise s'avança du bord du lit et referma d'une main tendre et tremblante les jambes de son ex petit ami. Le liquide blanchâtre et visqueux qu'il vit couler entre ses cuisses le rendit fou. Il sortit sa baguette et la leva vers Montague, toujours au sol.

« Avada...

\- Non. »

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Draco avait parlé. Blaise se tut aussitôt, comme foudroyé. Sans oser regarder son ex, il baissa sa baguette et avala sa salive pour se calmer.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, couina Montague, l'air paniqué. Je croyais qu'il avait enfin du plaisir, puisqu'il criait alors que d'habi... »

Blaise fit taire le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch d'un coup de pied dans le visage. Puis il se baissa sur le jeune homme au nez en sang, le saisit par le col de sa chemise ouverte et le plaqua violemment contre le mur des dortoirs.

« Si je te vois près de lui encore une fois, je te tue. Compris ? »

Le géant Montague hocha vivement la tête. Blaise lâcha son col puis l'envoya vers la sortie d'un coup dans le dos.

« Maintenant, dégage. »

Montague jeta un dernier regard vers Draco puis partit devant la fureur décuplée de Blaise.

« Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Greengrass. »

La silhouette frêle de la jeune fille passa dans un flottement à côté de Blaise pour disparaître dans l'entrée. Blaise n'avait pas osé la regarder directement pour lui adresser la parole, craignant de croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, tentant de se reprendre et de se préparer à la suite. Puis il tourna enfin le visage vers le lit et plongea ses yeux noirs obscurcis par la douleur et la rage dans ceux gris et voilés de larmes de Draco.

Le blond eut un hoquet puis, rosissant, il ramena ses jambes tremblantes contre son corps et les entoura de ses bras maigres, si maigres. Ainsi recroquevillé, les cheveux mouillés de sueur et de larmes tombant devant ses yeux désespérés, il avait l'air aussi fragile et blessé que le lendemain de son viol par les trois connards.

« Je suis désolé… »murmura Draco.

Blaise retira sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules frêles du blond. Aussitôt, Draco baissa les yeux et ajouta :

« Il ne faut pas, je suis sale, laisse moi, tu n'aurais pas du voir ça, je suis désolé, tu mérites mieux, je ne suis qu'un...

\- Arrête. »

Le flot de paroles de Draco fut balayé par ce mot aimant mais ferme. Blaise s'accroupit devant son ex.

« Regarde moi, Draco, et écoute ce que je vais dire. »

Dans les yeux que le blond baissa vers lui, Blaise lut de la honte et de la peur. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais du intervenir avant, au lieu de m'abriter derrière ma douleur et mon impression d'être rejeté. J'aurais du voir que tu n'allais pas bien, et qu'on te faisait du mal. Laisse moi revenir dans ta vie et t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne te demande pas qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble en couple. Je veux juste que tu me laisses t'aider, comme un ami, comme un proche, comme ce que tu veux, sans contrepartie, parce que j'ai besoin pour aller bien que tu ailles bien. Et qu'on ne peut pas revenir seul, sans aide, de ce que tu as vécu. S'il te plait... »

Maintenant, c'est Blaise qui pleurait. Ses épaules tressautaient sous l'effet d'une douleur et d'une tristesse trop forte pour son corps, qu'il avait accumulée depuis le début de l'année sans jamais la laisser s'exprimer.

Draco glissa au bas du lit et, arrivé à la hauteur du jeune homme noir, le prit dans ses bras dans une impulsion incontrôlable. Blaise se perdit dans cette étreinte tant attendue et déversa encore de nombreuses larmes sur sa propre cape. Derrière l'odeur forte de Montague et de ses fluides, il retrouvait l'odeur sophistiquée et florale de Draco.

Une fois ses pleurs calmés, il murmura dans l'oreille du blond :

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Blaise, comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerais jamais, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai écarté et que tu ne peux pas m'aider, murmura Draco d'une voix triste. Je ne suis plus digne de toi. Je suis sale. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Je ne veux pas te souiller à ton tour. »

Blaise s'écarta légèrement et emprisonna les yeux las de Draco dans les siens brûlants.

« Tu n'es pas sale ! Ceux qui t'ont fait ça le sont, mais pas toi. Tu es une victime. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Draco essaya de se dégager, mais Blaise le retint avec douceur mais fermeté.

« Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai couché avec trop de gens. Montague m'a fait faire trop de choses. Ce que tu as vu, là, ce n'est pas tout. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses répugnantes. Juste pour pouvoir voler, et parce que je croyais que ça m'aiderait. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une prostituée, qui vend son corps pour une impression de liberté. »

Blaise se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant ces confessions terribles. Le dégoût de lui même qu'il percevait dans les yeux du blond était terrifiant. Il se sentait désemparé face à toute cette haine de soi.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu étais perdu. On a abusé de toi, de ta faiblesse du moment. »

Avec rancœur, il ajouta :

« Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'étais resté.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai dit de partir. »

Blaise et Draco se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, entre douleur, amour et regret. Puis Blaise se pencha vers le blond et déposa un baiser chaste sur son front.

« Tu n'es pas sale. Pour moi, tu ne seras jamais sale… Est ce que tu acceptes que je t'aide, comme un ami ? »

Draco ferma les yeux. Blaise attendit de longues minutes, le cœur battant. Enfin, le jeune homme écarta ses longs cils et approcha son visage minci du sien.

« Oui. Et si tu veux encore de moi, je veux bien qu'on reprenne comme avant. »

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Blaise ouvrit la bouche et balbutia un « oui » vibrant. Draco eut l'ombre d'un sourire et frôla les lèvres du noir de ses lèvres...

 **On est enfin au moment de basculement où la partie "comfort" de la fic va commencer à prendre plus d'importance. Des avis?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Après une loooongue absence, me revoici, pour le début de la phase + comfort, après une dure phase de hurt._

Lorsque Pansy fendit le groupe de Gryffondors qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour manger leur petit déjeuner et se planta devant Hermione Granger, bousculant Harry Potter au passage, un silence interloqué l'accueillit. Ignorant les insultes et regards outrés des rouge et or, la Serpentarde demanda à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout :

« Je peux te parler en privé ? »

Comme la brunette la regardait d'un air méfiant, elle ajouta d'une voix basse et rapide.

« C'est à propos de Draco. »

Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis la rouge et or hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à la vert et argent, sous les regards éberlués de ses camarades. Elles marchèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans un silence embarrassant, bien conscientes des sourcils haussés sur leur passage de la part des élèves croisés. Elles entrèrent finalement dans une salle de classe vide et laissèrent derrière la porte close les interrogations de leurs camarades.

Mal à l'aise, Pansy se racla la gorge et se lança.

« J'ai vu que Draco traînait un peu avec toi. Est ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ? Depuis la rentrée, il n'est plus pareil, et il a franchement l'air d'aller mal. Sauf qu'il m'évite, alors je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et du coup, je ne peux pas l'aider. »

Le regard qu'Hermione posa sur Pansy était scrutateur et encore un peu méfiant. Pansy se força à soutenir son regard.

« Je sais qu'on n'est pas franchement amies, toi et moi, mais je m'inquiète pour Draco. Et je ne supporte plus de le voir souffrir sans pouvoir agir, sans savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Mets toi à ma place et imagine que c'est à Weasley que ça arrivait. »

Hermione sembla enfin abaisser ses défenses.

« Draco est ton ex ? »

Pansy explosa de rire. Mal à l'aise, Hermione sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, déstabilisée par ce soudain éclat de rire.

« Non, Draco est gay. »

Pansy guetta la réaction de la rouge et or, puis satisfaite qu'il n'y ait que de la compréhension et non de jugement, elle poursuivit.

« Mais je suis sa meilleure amie depuis notre enfance, sa confidente, presque sa sœur. Alors autant te dire que cette soudaine distance me fait du mal. Comme le fait de le voir si maigre et si souffreteux.

\- Je comprends. J'ai aussi bien remarqué qu'il ne va plus bien. Il a changé physiquement, au niveau de son comportement, de ses fréquentations et de sa magie. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a déclenché ça, il a refusé de me le dire. Il a refusé mon aide. »

Pansy soupira, découragée.

« Mais on peut demander à Seamus, ils étaient assez proches à un moment, même si depuis quelques temps ils ne traînent plus trop ensemble. »

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Moui, je peux essayer. Mais je vois pas pourquoi lui le saurait… »

Des larmes dans la voix, elle cria soudain :

« Mais pourquoi ce crétin refuse de se confier à moi, à la fin ? Et Blaise qui me dit rien et fait que des conneries de son côté ! Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire, moi ? Regarder mes deux meilleurs amis souffrir et dépérir, et ne rien dire ? »

La Serpentarde n'avait pas prévu d'exploser ainsi devant son ennemie traditionnelle. En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait maudit d'avoir laissé transparaître sa faiblesse devant une rouge et or, mais la vague de découragement qui l'avait envahie avait emporté ces considérations.

Hermione posa une main hésitante sur son épaule et la tapota maladroitement.

« Écoute, avec des anciens de l'AD de l'année dernière, on se réunit chaque semaine pour discuter et s'entraîner à se défendre. Malefoy nous a rejoint un peu avant les vacances de Noël. Ca fait certes depuis deux trois semaines qu'il n'est pas venu, mais tu peux quand même venir jeter un œil au cas où. »

Pansy marqua une pause puis rigola faiblement.

« Je doute qu'il revienne… Mais ça me touche que tu me proposes de venir. Surtout qu'en tant que ton ennemie attitrée, ça a du te demander un sacré sacrifice. »

Hermione risqua un petit sourire :

« Si tu tiens autant que ça à Malefoy, je doute que tu sois du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je me suis attachée à Malefoy, contre toute attente. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il aille mieux… Pas pour nous insulter, bien sûr, mais pour avancer. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Sauf qu'une surprise les attendait dans un couloir non loin de l'entrée.

Draco et Blaise discutaient. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et parlaient avec un air conspirateur, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre. Draco était toujours très pâle et très maigre, mais ses cernes semblaient un peu moins grandes. Et surtout, les deux garçons étaient ensemble, parlaient ensemble…

Sentant son cœur battre plus vite, Pansy s'approcha d'eux. Draco ne recula pas lorsqu'il la vit. Au contraire, il eut l'ombre d'un sourire et dit d'une petite voix :

« Pansy, je suis déso... »

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. La Serpentarde venait de se jeter dans ses bras et elle le serrait contre elle en riant.

Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors, heureuse qu'il y ait enfin une éclaircie chez Draco Malefoy.

 **Un chapitre court, mais positif. Qu'en avez vous pensé?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Draco est à nouveau entouré de ses amis et plus qu'ami (coucou Blaise). mais pour autant, le chemin de la guérison est encore long et difficile..._

Draco se réveilla glacé de terreur. La sensation d'un corps contre lui qui bougeait puis d'une main qui caressait son front renforça sa peur et le plongea dans l'immobilité qu'il avait appris à épouser lors de telles situations de stress. Son esprit se bloqua et dériva au loin, laissant en pâture son enveloppe charnelle, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de Montague. Sauf qu'au lieu de rencontrer le visage ténébreux de son capitaine, le jeune homme se trouva nez à nez avec le regard inquiet et aimant de Blaise.

Draco regagna conscience, et avec elle, la terreur qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Des frissons incontrôlables parcoururent son corps et ses yeux gris crachèrent des larmes violentes. Sans un mot, Blaise s'assit et l'entoura délicatement de ses bras. Il le serra de longues minutes contre son coeur en chuchotant avec amour. Mais derrière le mur noir de son effroi, le jeune homme blond percevait à peine les paroles et les bras chaleureux de son petit ami. Il était assailli par des souvenirs trop intenses, trop réalistes, ancrés dans sa tête, ses poumons et sa chair : Montague qui lui demandait une faveur, Astoria qui entrait d'un pas hésitant dans le dortoir, les jambes roses ouvertes devant son visage et le gland de Montague qui titillait son entrée, la sensation d'étouffement lorsque sa bouche et son intimité furent envahies... A partir de là, Montague et Astoria se confondaient avec Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Il était emprisonné dans son lit, dans ce dortoir maudit, buriné par des mains et des membres ennemis qui le dérobaient, le suffoquaient et le déchiraient, et ses poignets brûlaient.

Mais progressivement, la vague noire de souvenirs reflua, se dispersa. Il sentit à nouveau la chaleur de Blaise contre lui, son souffle dans ses cheveux et sa voix rassurante. Ses assaillants devinrent des ombres et Draco retrouva pied. Le dortoir était désert et Blaise seul partageait son lit, avec respect et bienveillance.

Le sorcier blond plongea la tête dans le torse de son amant et murmura d'une voix brisée :

« Désolé. »

Aussitôt, les mains brunes attrapèrent son visage et le relevèrent, forçant les yeux gris noyés de larmes à regarder les yeux noirs humides.

« Arrête de t'excuser.

\- Tu irais mieux sans moi et mes problèmes, tu dormirais plus.

\- Parce que tu crois que je dormais mieux quand je te voyais souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire ? J'irai mieux quand tu iras mieux. »

Blaise déposa un baiser chaste sur le front humide de sueur. Draco ferma les yeux et souffla :

« Je ne te mérite pas... Mais je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivée, alors arrête de dire des bêtises. »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais son amant devina le plissement sceptique de sa lèvre inférieure. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, au cas où les terreurs reviendraient ou que Draco ressentirait le besoin de parler. Mais le jeune homme ne racontait jamais les images et souvenirs qui le terrifiaient au point de le tirer du sommeil et de laisser son corps tremblant et humide larmes chaque nuit.

Blaise finit par se recoucher, en ramenant le corps mince, si mince, contre lui. Puis il regarda le plafond en pierre du dortoir d'un air absent, terriblement conscient des côtes qui se creusaient à chaque inspiration contre son ventre.

Depuis qu'il avait repris le rôle qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter, plus personne ne faisait de mal à son petit ami. Mais ce qu'il avait enduré était trop horrible pour que cela suffise à une guérison, même si d'infimes signes montraient qu'un peu de noirceur avait tourné au gris cendre. On ne revient pas seul de l'Enfer.

Lorsque Draco approcha une main hésitante de la sienne puis entrelaça ses doigts fins entre les siens, caressant doucement sa paume de son poignet marqué, le jeune homme noir sentit poindre une idée en lui. Il sourit au plafond puis ferma les yeux. Cette fois, il serait là pour Draco. Quel que soit le temps que ça prenne, il le ramènerait. Et il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.…

* * *

« Heureusement qu'on a un uniforme la plupart du temps. Je ne supporterais pas de voir les soit-disant tenues des Poufsouffles toute l'année. Par Merlin, assortir un haut violet avec une jupe jaune couleur pisse, ça devrait être un crime passable de mort ! »

La diatribe de Pansy déclencha les rires de Draco. C'était un son très léger et hésitant et qui se finit dans une quinte de toux, comme si sa gorge déshabituée était devenue trop fragile pour supporter un signe de joie si éclatant, mais la sorcière l'accueillit comme une victoire.

Elle ignorait toujours ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami au début de l'année, l'éloignant d'elle pendant des mois, noircissant la personnalité et les actions de Blaise et dévorant Draco de l'intérieur, jusqu'à faire de lui une ombre douloureuse à regarder. Elle s'était promis qu'elle le découvrirait coûte que coûte.

Mais pas maintenant. Le plus important était que Draco lui était revenu, et que lentement, pas à pas, il retrouvait un peu de sa matérialité. Agir comme si les derniers mois n'étaient jamais arrivés semblait l'aider et Blaise lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais demander à Draco ce qui s'était passé. Alors Pansy affectait de ne pas voir que son meilleur ami mangeait à peine, que ses mains disparaissaient toujours derrière des manches trop grandes et que son regard s'emplissait parfois de nuages mélancoliques. Elle ne disait rien sur ça, mais elle riait, plaisantait et chuchotait d'un air comploteur, comme elle avait toujours fait.

« Où est Blaise ? » demanda timidement Draco.

Pansy soupira de manière théâtrale.

« Blaise par ci, Blaise par là. Je ne te suffis plus, c'est ça ? »

Cette fois, le rire du jeune homme fut plus affirmé.

« Je crois qu'il avait un travail à rendre à Rogue ou quelque chose du genre. »

Draco se raidit légèrement. Repassant en revue les derniers jours, Pansy se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaise était fourré chez le professeur de potions. Professeur qui avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus long qu'elle sur les histoires de Draco…

La jeune femme rangea cette information dans un coin de son esprit et reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami. Son corps était tendu, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé ce voile de dégoût et de fatigue que Pansy haïssait tant. Le plus frustrant dans le fait d'ignorer ce dont souffrait Draco, c'était qu'elle ne savait jamais quel mot, quel événement pourrait assombrir ses pensées.

Prise d'une intuition soudaine, elle prit le poignet de Draco entre ses doigts, ignora son frissonnement, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs du château.

« Pansy, qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Draco dut faire un écart pour éviter un groupe de Poufsouffles en deuxièmes années que Pansy avait fendu sans aucune précaution. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, il se recroquevilla et essaya d'échapper à la poigne de son amie. Mais celle ci tint bon et déboula dans la pièce silencieuse en criant :

« Madame Pomfresh, j'ai besoin d'une potion plus forte pour réguler mon cycle menstruel ! »

Le jeune Malefoy cessa aussitôt de lutter et regarda interdit sa meilleure amie apostropher l'infirmière, laquelle n'avait pas l'air ravie de cette intervention bruyante.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, je suis sure que la potion que je vous ai fournie est efficace et adaptée à votre cas. Je ne comprends pas votre demande et ce qui la motive. »

Pansy agrippa le regard sceptique et vaguement agacé de la soignante et essaya d'attirer son attention sur la silhouette timide qui essayait de se cacher derrière elle. Toute sa concentration alla à cette tentative de faire passer un message à l'infirmière sans que Draco ne l'intercepte, faisant de son argumentation un discours flou et peu convainquant :

« Mais si… Mon flux est très abondant, et vous savez, c'est pour les examens,… et puis le syndrome pré menstruel reste handicapant. Sans parler de mes pertes blanches, tout ça… C'est compliqué à gérer quoi. »

Pomfresh pinça les lèvres, jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil au jeune homme mortifié puis dit du bout des lèvres :

« Moui, je comprends. Je vais vous préparer une nouvelle potion, mademoiselle. Cela prendra un peu de temps.

\- Mince,j'ai pas le temps d'attendre là, il faut que je fasse mon devoir de transfiguration pour demain ! »

Pansy tourna son visage le plus angélique vers Draco et demanda de la voix implorante qu'elle prenait pour obtenir quelque chose de ses parents :

« Tu veux bien attendre ici et me la ramener quand c'est fini ? »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Pansy n'en revenait toujours pas que son plan improvisé et loufoque ait si bien marché. Elle était assise devant l'infirmerie, sur un petit banc qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'un « Accio », à attendre que son ami sorte avec sa prétendue potion de règles. Elle se demandait vaguement ce que l'infirmière lui avait concocté et si elle aurait pu se venger de la combine mensongère dans laquelle elle l'avait entraînée de force par exemple en faisant une potion de constipation (en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle même aurait fait à sa place), pensait à son devoir de Transfiguration bâclé pour la bonne cause (elle doutait que Mc Gonagal soit très sensible à cet argument) et surtout à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la pièce voisine. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Madame Pomfresh avait réussi à faire parler Draco, à lui ôter un peu de cette immense tristesse qu'il portait en son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et l'objet de ses pensées parut. Il avait le teint très pâle et le regard exténué, mais son corps s'était un peu relâché. Le jeune homme s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Pansy et regarda la fiole qu'il tenait à la main, l'air décontenancé.

Et puis un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il chuchota :

« Merci. »

Les deux amis retournèrent à la Salle Commune des Serpentards dans un silence confortable et complice.

 **Alors, des avis? Tout commentaire sur l'histoire est le bienvenue (dans la mesure où il est respectueux, évidemment).**


	12. Chapter 12

_Le chemin de la guérison est encore long, mais Draco n'est pas seul pour le parcourir... Suite du "comfort"._

Accompagné de l'infirmière, Draco sortit de l'infirmerie dans un état second. C'était la quatrième fois en deux semaines qu'il s'était épanché sur Pomfresh, mais la sensation de vide était aussi forte que la première fois, entre soulagement et abattement. Il salua la sorcière d'un acquiescement absent puis s'effondra dans les bras de Pansy, qui l'attendait devant la porte. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur son dos et le laissa reprendre ses esprits sans rien dire, avec ce sixième sens qui lui faisait deviner ce dont il avait besoin.

Pendant un temps infini, les confidences faîtes dans l'infirmerie dansèrent dans sa tête, chaotiques. Les mots terribles qui étaient gravés sur ses poignets et faisaient d'autant plus mal qu'ils étaient vrai, les cauchemars qui ne le quittaient pas, la honte qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'il croisait un de ses anciens partenaires, le dortoir que Blaise et lui fuyaient, lui préférant la salle sur demande, sa nouvelle baguette qui lui montrait cette part sombre qu'il cachait, la gène quand il revoyait Montague en entraînement de Quidditch, les envies de tout arrêter, de tout abandonner quand les souvenirs étaient trop durs, la culpabilité quand Blaise lui disait qu'il l'aimait ou Pansy lui demandait s'il allait bien… Draco se sentit submergé, emporté par le flot de ses brisures. Puis il entendit le souffle de Pansy, contre son oreille, et il se raccrocha à ce son rassurant et régulier. Son esprit s'emplit de ce bruit, effaçant tout le reste. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration.

Le Serpentard s'écarta enfin de sa meilleure amie et la gratifia d'un sourire hésitant. Sourire qui lui fut rendu avec entrain, ainsi qu'un beignet fourré avec force dans sa main.

« Tu essaies encore de m'engraisser? Ironisa Draco d'une voix faible.

\- Évidemment. J'ai prévu de te manger à Noël prochain. Alors fais moi un peu de gras, veux tu ? En l'état, tu es immangeable.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Pansy lui adressa une grimace narquoise puis commença à marcher. Draco lui emboîta le pas et mordit dans le dessert. C'était un de ses préférés depuis son enfance, mais il ne ressentait aucune envie de le manger. Son appétit n'était toujours pas revenu, et il avait toujours une vague sensation de dégoût lorsque la nourriture pénétrait sa bouche. Pourtant il s'alimentait à nouveau, pour ne pas inquiéter Blaise et Pansy et parce que c'était censé lui permettre d'aller mieux. Il n'y croyait pas lui même -il était trop cassé pour pouvoir être réparé- mais il pouvait au moins faire illusion pour ceux qu'il aimait. « Un pas après l'autre », comme disait Pomfresh. « Une bouchée après l'autre ». L'important était d'avancer, petit à petit. Ou au moins de sembler avancer...

Émergeant de ses pensées, Draco réalisa subitement qu'ils étaient en train de sortir du château.

« Pansy, je ne voudrais pas remettre en cause ton sens de l'orientation, mais là on va pas vers la Salle Commune. »

La sorcière se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue. Puis elle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit son écharpe vert et argentée.

« Si t'es pas content, mets ça.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me faire revenir dans la Salle Commune » rétorqua le blond.

Ils avançaient maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard. Autour d'eux, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et l'air était froid. Les élèves étaient pour l'immense majorité à l'intérieur, et Draco se demandait pourquoi il n'en faisait pas de même. Mais Pansy marchait droit devant elle, d'un pas déterminé.

« Euh, Pansy, on va vers la Forêt Interdite là. »

Mais la sorcière continua à avancer, et les arbres se rapprochaient, rappelant à Draco sa virée dans cet endroit terrifiant en première année, avec sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Il s'arrêta net.

« Pansy, je refuse de mettre à nouveau les pieds dans cet endroit sinistre. Et tu n'iras pas non plus. »

La jeune femme se retourna à nouveau, le front barré par la ride qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle était butée. Mais son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit l'air paniqué de son meilleur ami.

« Ok, aucun de nous n'ira dans la Forêt alors. Je voulais juste te montrer quelque chose… Mais je suppose que la chose peut venir à toi. Alors ferme les yeux.

\- Un Malefoy ne ferme pas les yeux devant l'adversité, marmonna Draco.

\- Benh ça tombe bien, je suis l'amitié et non l'adversité. Alors ferme tes yeux et termine ton fichu beignet que les Elfes de Maison ont préparé avec tant amour. »

Draco soupira et s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas ce que tramait sa meilleure amie, mais il avait confiance en elle. Et avec ses histoires étranges, elle avait même réussi à le tirer de son état second post infirmerie. La voix de Pansy s'éleva, forte et agréable comme celle d'une poissonnière un jour de marché -non pas que Draco avait jamais côtoyé de poissonnière ou fait le marché.

« Botte de Foin, Loufoca, vous pouvez ramener le vous-savez-quoi. »

Draco manqua ouvrir les yeux, choqué d'entendre que Pansy s'adressait à Luna. Mais juste avant qu'il n'interroge son amie, une voix inattendue rétorqua :

« Parkinson, je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dépense pas tout l'argent de mes parents dans des potions futiles que mes cheveux sont moins bien que les tiens.

\- C'est pourquoi alors ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Hermione ?! » s'étrangla Draco.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les visages souriants de Pansy, Hermione et Luna. Une image si improbable qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas définitivement sombré dans la folie.

Et puis il vit l'animal qui suivait les trois filles à distance et sortait d'entre les arbres noirs. Il recula, toute couleur disparue de son visage.

« Draco ? »

La voix de Pansy était remplie d'inquiétude. Mais le jeune homme n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Il était tétanisé.

A quelques mètres, se tenait une licorne. L'animal le plus majestueux et le plus pur du monde des Sorciers. L'animal dont un crin avait constitué sa baguette originelle. L'animal qui l'avait laissé approcher depuis son enfance, pour la plus grande fierté de Draco.

L'animal dont il n'était plus digne, souillé et sale qu'il était.

Draco était au bord de l'évanouissement. Le sang battait furieusement contre ses tempes et sa vision était devenue floue. La sensation d'une main tiède sur la sienne le fit sursauter et revenir à lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Pansy était à côté de lui, affolée. Hermione et Luna s'était éloignées par pudeur. Et la licorne, à quelques mètres de lui, le regardait fixement.

Il s'effondra. Recroquevillé sur le sol, les bras et les jambes tremblantes, il explosa en sanglots, noyant de larmes les mots d'excuse qu'il adressait à la créature magnifique. Dans son dos, Pansy parlait, essayant de le consoler, de le raisonner, mais ses phrases glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre.

Une sensation douce sur son front fit taire ses pleurs. Lentement, il releva la tête, le souffle suspendu. La licorne était juste devant lui, son museau frôlant son menton et ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens. Dans son regard, il n'y avait nulle colère, nulle crainte. Draco s'immobilisa et attendit que la créature lise son infamie et s'enfuie. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Caresse la » chuchota Pansy derrière lui.

Il voulut protester, mais une sensation perdue depuis longtemps l'en empêcha. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bougea sa main et l'approcha avec une infinie lenteur du pelage blanc. Lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec les poils délicats, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un hoquet. Mais au lieu de s'effrayer, la créature ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, acceptant sa caresse.

Au fond du coeur du jeune homme, la timide sensation s'affermit. Draco se tourna vers Pansy et lui adressa un sourire radieux, complet, le premier depuis le début de l'année. Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas semblant. L'espoir était revenu.

 **Enfin, de la lumière qui revient. Il y en aura de plus en plus, même si ce ne sera pas complètement linéaire. Mais après toute la noirceur des débuts, ça prend forcément un peu de temps pour aller mieux!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Après l'épisode de la licorne, la lumière va t'elle continuer à guider Draco vers la guérison?_

Draco roula la lettre entre ses doigts puis l'attacha à la patte de son Grand Duc à l'aide d'un ruban argenté. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il posa sa tête sur le plumage moucheté de l'oiseau et caressa distraitement son cou. Puis il murmura dans son oreille la destination familière et s'écarta.

Le Grand Duc secoua ses ailes et s'envola geste majestueux. Draco le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir un point à l'horizon, saisi de nostalgie.

Il espérait que sa lettre rassurerait sa mère. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, il avait laissé celles de sa mère sans réponses, ne pouvant se résoudre à raconter ce qu'il traversait. Les lettres maternelles étaient devenues de plus en plus inquiètes, jusqu'à le supplier de lui donner un signe de vie.

Mais là, il avait enfin eu une belle anecdote à coucher sur le papier. Sa mère ne comprendrait sûrement pas son émerveillement devant l'accueil de la licorne, quelque chose qui lui avait semblé aller de soi jusqu'à il y a peu. Mais Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'elle serait heureuse de lire quelque chose de lui. Et il se plaisait à imaginer son visage triste s'illuminer d'un sourire lorsqu'elle lirait comment Mc Gonagal avait réagi quand elle avait vu le quatuor improbable avec la licorne, puis quand elle avait compris que les trois jeunes filles étaient allées chercher la créature dans la Forêt Interdite et l'avaient attirée en badigeonnant les troncs d'arbres de phéromones de licorne dérobées par Pansy dans la réserve.

A ce souvenir, Draco sourit légèrement. Il remplit ses poumons de l'air froid de l'hiver et laissa ses pensées dériver vers le Manoir et sa mélancolique mais aimante occupante. Un hibou de l'école se planta devant lui et lui donna un petit coup de bec, le tirant de cette rêverie. Il avait un grand bouquet de fleurs accroché aux pattes. Le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit, mais il détacha le bouquet de fleurs avant que le hibou ne l'attaque à nouveau.

Il y avait une fleur de lys au milieu, comme toujours. Et cette fois, des immortelles l'entouraient, dans un ensemble élégant. Avant que Draco ait pu décider s'il allait les garder ou les abandonner sur la tour, Pansy apparut en grognant.

« Bon, tu viens ? Ou tu me laisse affronter seule nos ennemis jurés? »

Elle marqua une pause et ajouta :

« Et qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces fleurs ? Tu sais toujours pas qui te les envoie, ou pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Recevoir de si belles fleurs d'une personne inconnue le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Le lys avait toujours été sa fleur préférée, et il sentait confusément qu'il y avait un message. Pour autant, il n'était pas sur de vouloir son contenu.

Pansy lui jeta un regard scrutateur, puis elle lui arracha le bouquet des mains et le fourra dans son sac.

« Il fera très bien dans mon dortoir... Maintenant viens, on va faire l'Histoire ! »

* * *

Un silence suspicieux accueillit Pansy lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande. La sorcière sourit d'un air moqueur aux membres de l'AD, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Draco sut qu'elle allait déraper.

« Salut les nazes, en tant qu'ancienne membre de la Brigade d'Ombrage, grande spécialiste en sorts de combat et en guerre psychologique, je viens rehausser le niveau de votre petit cluclub. »

De méfiante, l'audience devint franchement hostile.

« Bonjour Pansy, fit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. Je venais justement de prévenir tout le monde que je t'avais invité à nous rejoindre. »

\- Eh bien me voici, aussi ravie que vous d'être ici ! » Chantonna la sorcière.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la pièce et serra la main d'Hermione, dédaignant les regards furieux de Harry et Ron. Contre toute attente, Luna sauta vers la Serpentarde et l'accueillit d'un « Bonjour » suraigu avant de la traîner au fond de la pièce pour lui montrer un nid de Nargoles.

Hermione fit un petit signe de la main vers Draco et l'invita à les rejoindre. Il s'approcha avec hésitation du trio Gryffondor, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un lui demande pourquoi il avait soudain arrêté de venir. Mais au lieu d'un interrogatoire, il reçut un hochement de tête poli de la part d'Harry, un petit « Salut » de Ron et un grand sourire chaleureux d'Hermione. Il se détendit un peu et sortit sa baguette noire.

Pansy, au fond de la salle, réussit à se débarrasser de la Serdaigle et jeta un coussin sur Draco qui lui renvoya d'un sort. Il constata avec soulagement que sa magie se plia à sa volonté et qu'aucune flamme noire n'accompagna son sort, même si le coussin s'écrasa avec un peu plus de violence que prévu sur la jeune femme. Pansy fit un cri indigné puis se jeta sur lui. Les deux amis échangèrent sorts et insultes amicales, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et le cœur de Draco se réchauffa un peu. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves avaient repris leur entraînement, semblant tolérer la présence de la Serpentarde.

Et puis une main s'écrasa sur le bas du dos de Draco en une tape suggestive et son sang redevint glacé. Le jeune homme sursauta et fit volte face, le visage blême, l'esprit rattrapé par un flot de souvenirs désagréables. Sa baguette délivra un jet de flammes noires sur le responsable de ce geste qui s'écarta d'un bond, évitant de justesse le feu maléfique.

« Wow Draco, je sais que j'aime bien les trucs qui explosent mais tes flammes m'inspirent pas confiance ! »

Le Serpentard lâcha précipitamment sa baguette et les flammes disparurent. Seamus se mit à rire d'un air bon enfant, mais Draco resta paralysé, terrifié à l'idée que sa magie lui avait encore échappé et avait manqué blesser l'irlandais.

Ce dernier approcha une main du visage défait et releva son menton avec douceur, l'approchant du sien au point de le frôler. Il planta ses yeux pétillants dans ceux du Serpentard et chuchota :

« Je suis content que tu sois de retour. Tu m'avais manqué. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, traversé par une foule de sentiments contraires. Bonheur de retrouver ce jeune homme bienveillant et plein d'humour, honte qu'il ignore ses secrets et le considère comme quelqu'un de fréquentable, malaise d'être ainsi regardé et touché.

Hermione le sauva en annonçant que la séance était terminée. Seamus le lâcha et Draco retrouva ses moyens. Avec un sourire timide, il lui offrit de l'aider à ranger, et les deux garçons entreprirent de rassembler les coussins épars dans un silence complice. Puis Pansy les rejoignit et le Gryffondor les salua, ajoutant avec un regard appuyé vers Draco qu'il espérait le revoir la semaine prochaine. Pansy le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle haussa les épaules et déclara que Blaise devait probablement être rentré de la bibliothèque et les attendre à la Salle Commune.

Sur le chemin, Draco lança son amie sur le sujet de son arrivée fracassante puis la laissa parler avec enthousiasme pendant que ses propres pensées dérivaient. Revoir Seamus l'avait profondément ébranlé. Sans le vouloir, le jeune homme lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas ce que Pansy, Seamus et les gens de l'AD croyaient. Il n'était qu'une "petite pute", comme lui disait chaque matin son poignet lorsqu'il le recouvrait du baume de Rogue. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi ces personnes lumineuses, insouciantes et innocentes. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il s'en était enfin rendu compte que Blaise disparaissait chaque soir avec une nouvelle excuse, pour ne revenir qu'après le dîner, le fuyant jusque dans leur lit en s'endormant trop vite.

Draco se rendit soudain compte que Pansy s'était arrêtée de parler et le regardait. Il s'efforça de gommer l'amertume et la tristesse de ses traits pour afficher une expression détendue. La sorcière eut un petit sourire triste. Puis elle secoua sa tête et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Allez, on va retrouver Blaise. » murmura t'elle.

D'une voix plus décidée, elle ajouta :

« J'ai hâte qu'on lui raconte ce moment historique. Poudlard n'oubliera jamais l'entrée fracassante de la princesse vert et argent dans ce repère de chatons mal léchés, blaireaux patauds et oisillons pathétiques. »

Draco rit doucement :

« On commence par le moment où je t'ai assommé avec un coussin ou celui où Loufoca t'a demandé pourquoi t'avais des Nargoles plein les cheveux ? »

Pansy lui tira la langue.

Arrivés dans le Salle Commune des Serpentards, ils se laissèrent tomber dans un grand canapé noir en cuir. Draco passa en revue les quelques élèves présents, tiquant lorsque son regard glissa sur Astoria Greengrass. Blaise n'était pas là.

Il sentait la vibration sombre de sa nouvelle baguette, dans la poche de son pantalon, il sentait les cicatrices sous le baume magique et il sentait l'absence de celui qu'il aimait, plus douloureuse encore. Mais il sentait aussi la petite main tiède de Pansy entre ses doigts, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Les cheveux noirs piquaient son front et son cou tirait un peu, mais il se sentait bien.

« Merci » murmura t-il.

En réponse, la main libre de Pansy se posa sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

 **C'est progressif, mais après tout ce qu'a vécu Draco, ça ne peut pas aller bien du jour au lendemain. Il y a forcément beaucoup à digérer, à affronter pour reprendre. Mais il est entouré par Pansy... et Blaise?**

 **Que fait Blaise en effet, fuit-il vraiment Draco? Pourquoi cette absence? La réponse dans les chapitres** **suivants** **... (par contre, me demandez pas quand ceux ci arriveront, je ne le sais pas xD mais un petit commentaire d'encouragement ne ferait pas de mal)**


End file.
